Nothing Wrong With Love
by Redonkgirl99
Summary: Smutty spin-offs for all of my stories.
1. Peter and Naomi: Gags

**Summary: Bondage, gags, and blowjobs. Dom!Naomi Sub!Peter.**

.

.

.

This wasn't the first time Peter had snuck into her room in the middle of the night for sex and it wouldn't be the last.

But, this time was different.

Naomi hummed softly as she finished tying his left wrist to her bed; Peter regretting making fun of her bedroom; the intricate frame was _perfect_ for tying someone to.

"Good?" She asked, finishing off the knot "Not too tight?"

"Good," Peter confirmed, pulling at them slightly and finding them sturdy.

"Is the frame hurting your back? I can grab you a pillow."

"Naomi, it's _fine_ ," Peter promised "Why are you so worried?"

"Just want this to be good for you," Naomi said, leaning forward to kiss his forehead before moving to turn her light off.

Peter could kind of see her in the moonlight, but he could _definitely_ feel her run her fingers over his bare chest, his shirt having been taken off quite a while ago. Then he felt her get up and for a moment he couldn't tell what she was doing. And then she straddled him and _fuck_ ; she was naked. Peter let out a sound that classified as a whimper as he felt her wetness against him, hardening underneath her. Naomi pressed her finger to his lips.

"My parents are in the next room, Peter; don't make me gag you."

Peter almost whimpered again at the idea of Naomi gagging him; especially since her tone had had a quiet authority that made him shiver.

"Are you going to be quiet?"

Peter swallowed hard.

"Yes, I promise," He whispered, just barely being able to see Naomi's mouth curve into a smile.

"Good boy."

That shouldn't have sent a shiver through Peter's frame.

Peter felt Naomi slither down his body until she was kneeling in-between his legs. Then, he felt her removing his jeans and his boxers, allowing his erection to spring free.

"You want me to ride you, don't you?"

"Yes," Peter said, his voice desperate while Naomi hummed as she considered it.

"I don't think you've earned it. I'll suck you off, though."

"Please," Peter said.

Naomi settled on her stomach, Peter feeling her breath on his cock and squirming slightly as he waited.

Before she licked a long stripe across his shaft.

Peter hadn't even realized he'd made a sound until Naomi pointed it out.

"You promised, Peter," Her voice reprimanding.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry; it's hard."

She up on her knees and Peter felt her hand comb through her hair.

"I know, Baby, but you've gotta try."

"I am," Peter replied.

"… I'm gonna gag you," Naomi said, sliding off the bed.

"I'm sorry," Peter said, feeling slightly disappointed in himself for not being able to keep quiet for Naomi.

"I'm not mad," She said, standing on the side of the bed and stroking Peter's hair as he rested his head on her chest "I know it's hard."

Peter nuzzled her chest slightly, making her giggle before she pulled away with one last kiss on his head and sat back down in between his legs.

"Open up."

Peter opened his mouth and felt her push something cloth inside, completely filling his mouth and making him wonder what she'd used. As if she read his mind, she told him.

"My underwear."

Peter nearly groaned as Naomi leaned forward and kissed the tip of his nose before resettling on her stomach in between his legs.

This time, she started off by slowly stroking him, making him sigh in content.

Then, as she stroked, she slowly licked the head, Peter sighing hard through his nose, before Naomi put it in her mouth and started swirling it. After a moment, she popped off, but kept stroking him.

"You can't tell, because it's dark, but I'm fingering myself right now."

Peter let his head fall back against the wall; the mental image nearly sending him over the edge. But, he held back; wanting this to last as long as possible.

But, he lifted his head when Naomi stopped stroking him.

Before she took him in her mouth completely.

For a moment, Peter thanked whatever deities may be for gifting him with the knowledge that he'd met his one true soulmate.

And thanking them for the fact that she didn't have a gag reflex.

He could feel the back of throat, but it didn't seem to cause her any problem as her nose pressed against him and she sucked, playing with his balls absentmindedly. It took everything Peter had not to spill down her throat, but he knew better things would come if he was patient. She sucked harder for a moment before sighing slightly.

Then she moved so the head only remained in her mouth before moving back down to the root.

And then she pulled off.

Peter gave a high pitched whine at the loss of her warm mouth.

"Do you want me to untie you?"

Peter shook his head vigorously.

"'Cause you're really pulling at those."

And, for the first time, Peter realized he'd been straining against the ties, he relaxed and Naomi smiled.

"Do you want me to go back to what I was doing?"

Peter nodded, Naomi laughing slightly at his energy.

Before taking him in her mouth again.

It took an embarrassingly quick amount of time for him to cum after that.

She'd gotten in about seven more bobs before he spilled into her mouth; seeing stars, but just managing to keep quiet as she took every bit of cum he had; swallowing it all down easily.

After he finished, he slumped slightly; his head hanging down as he tried to calm his breathing.

He vaguely noticed Naomi untying his wrists and rubbing them softly before pulling the gag out. She then helped him slip under the covers and softly stroked his hair.

"You were really good, Peter; kept quiet when you came. I'm proud of you."

Peter grinned, feeling pleased as Naomi pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Perfect."

"I'll be right back," She said, sliding off the bed as Peter's eyes slid shut, hearing her walk into her bathroom.

Then his eyes flew open.

Naomi didn't even jump when he appeared beside her; just continued brushing her teeth and gave him a questioning look. Peter lost his train of thought for a moment; just taking in the beautiful sight of her in his shirt; her bare ass just poking out underneath. But, then he reminded himself what he was doing.

"You didn't cum."

Naomi slowed brushing her teeth and gave him a sheepish look.

"Wait, you did?"

Naomi spit out the toothpaste and smiled.

"When I first took all of you and wasn't moving."

"I didn't even notice," Peter said, vaguely impressed.

"What can I say?" Naomi shrugged, giving Peter a cheeky look "A gag really helps."

.

.

.

 **A/N**

 **Tell me how that was, first time writing a blowjob.**

 **Also, feel free to suggest kinks or a chapter you'd like expanded from any of my stories.**


	2. Maxiria: Car Sex

"Hello, Miss Stark, Mr. and Miss Maximoff; excited for tonight?" Happy asked.

"No," Pietro said bluntly.

"Don't mind him," Maria said.

"It's going to be awful," Pietro grumbled.

"I know; but it's for charity. Besides, PR is important," She replied, combing her fingers through Pietro's hair "Even if that means we have to schmooze with a bunch of rich people."

"Maria?" Wanda asked, Maria looking over "Does the money _actually_ go to charity?"

Maria's eyes softened and she leaned to kiss Wanda's temple.

"Yes, Wanda; all of it."

It was quiet for a moment as Pietro squirmed.

"I don't like these clothes," He said.

"I think you look good," Maria said "Very debonair."

"I agree with Pietro; this dress is itchy," Wanda muttered.

"Yeah, these are meant for style, not for comfort. It'll feel good when we get home and take them off, though."

"Why must we wait for home?" Wanda asked.

Maria reddened as Pietro's hand that _had_ been resting on her knee, crept up her thigh and under her dress.

"Happy, how long?" Maria called.

"About twenty-five minutes," Happy replied.

Pietro and Wanda both gave her hopeful looks, Maria not breaking eye contact with Pietro as she reached over and pressed the button; raising the partition.

"Miss Stark, what-?"

"That gives you twenty minutes; we'll need to clean up. Don't mess up my hair or dress."

"So bossy," Pietro said, pulling her dress up to reveal her thong "Oh, Pretty Girl."

Pietro softly rubbed her clit through her panties, Maria's head going back and the young woman making a soft sound.

"What about love bites?" Wanda whispered, nibbling at her ear.

"What?" Maria asked, slightly hazy.

"Love bites. I want to mark you, My Love; so many people have such disgusting thoughts about you. And they need to learn that you're _ours_."

Maria nodded and inclined her head; baring her neck to Wanda, who immediately started biting her and licking away any sting.

As Wanda marked Maria, Pietro tugged Maria's thong off and Maria gave a loud sound as Pietro buried a finger in her.

"Would you like me to fuck you?" Pietro asked, Maria gasping as he curled his finger inside her "I'll cum inside you and you can walk around the entire benefit feeling it."

"Yes, Pietro," Maria gasped out as Pietro buried another finger in her, scissoring them "Fuck me."

Pietro pumped his fingers a few more times as Wanda marked the other side of Maria's neck.

"Alright, Pretty Girl," Pietro said, undoing his belt and unzipping to let his erection spring free "Come here."

Maria went to sit in his lap, facing away, as Pietro lined up with her entrance, the young woman groaning loudly as she lowered down on his cock. Once he was fully in, Maria looked over.

"Whata about Wanda?"

"Do not worry, My Love, I can take care of myself," Wanda said, her dress rucked up and her hand down her panties "Give me a good show."

Pietro placed his hands on Maria's hips to steady her, but Maria did all the work. She lifted up and lowered herself back down, her pace slow.

"Faster, Maria," Pietro said, Maria repeating the slow movement " _Faster."_

"Beg."

"Please, _please_ ," Pietro said, Maria continuing to move slowly _"_ _Vă rog_ _,_ _Vă rog_ _,_ _Fata draguta_ _."_

"Fuck," Maria muttered under her breath; nothing was hotter than when one of the twins reverted back into their mother tongue.

Maria picked up the pace, her deep thrusts just becoming her bouncing on Pietro; who clearly didn't mind as he groaned loudly and threw his head back; pulling her hips down to make her thrusts harder and making the young woman make a sound at every thrust.

Maria looked over at Wanda, the dark haired woman had three fingers inside of her and was rubbing her clit as well; watching Maria being fucked obviously making her hotter.

If she wanted a good show, Maria was gonna give it to her.

Maria pulled her dress down (her dress allowing her to go without bra) and played with breasts. She squeezed them slightly, knowing Wanda loved her breasts, as Pietro took more control and really began pounding into her. Wanda was nearing her climax, Maria could tell, and Maria also knew that when Wanda went over, she'd pull the other two with her.

Also, Maria knew they needed to finish soon.

So, Maria did what she knew Wanda loved.

When Maria pinched her nipple hard, like Wanda did whenever she played with her breasts, Pietro chose that exact moment to thrust extra hard; the two sensations making Maria squeal.

The high pitched sound and Maria's facial expression (pleasured but surprised) pushed Wanda over, the dark haired woman groaning and clenching around her own fingers.

The feeling of Wanda's climax set Maria off, the young woman making a sound like a whine as she clenched around Pietro, who was emptying himself inside of her.

Once they came down from their highs, it was quiet for a moment; nothing except for the gasps of three people.

Finally, after a minute, Maria got of Pietro's lap and sat back down, reaching for her bag and pulling out a mirror to begin to fix her makeup with ever so slightly shaky hands.

After Pietro had tucked himself back in, he reached out and flattened Maria's hair slightly.

Once Maria deemed her makeup acceptable, she reached down to retrieve the thong that Pietro had disregarded earlier, but, Pietro caught her wrist and took the underwear himself.

"No, no, Maria, you're not putting these back on."

"But-."

"This benefit might prove to be extremely tedious," Wanda explained "And we need easy access if we feel the need to take you in a bathroom stall."

"Or the coat room," Pietro offered.

"Or if we can't get away and have to finger you under the table," Wanda said.

Maria pulled her wrist out of Pietro's hand and for a moment the twins wondered if they'd pushed their luck as she grabbed her underwear.

But, then she slipped it into Pietro's pocket.

And she smirked.

.

 ** _Maria Stark Arrives at Benefit With Both Maximoff Twins._**

 ** _Maria Stark Showcases Love Bites at Benefit._**

 ** _Maria Stark's and Her Soulmates' Lives of Debauchery._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **A/N**

 **EmpressLupin: I'll have to read up on Neko before I attempt it but I'll keep that in mind and I'm not sure** ** _which_** **Avengers one shot you're talking about.**

 **Thanks for Reading/Reviewing!**


	3. Peter and Naomi: Oral

"It's _gross_."

"I know, right?"

Peter usually ignored the guys at school; but Robert and Travis were having an intense conversation about something. So, he tried to eavesdrop as he messed around with his locker. But, he wouldn't have to.

"Hey, Peter," Robert said, Peter giving him a questioning look "Travis didn't believe me and did it anyway, so I'm going to pass down this knowledge to you; going down on a girl is gross and you should never do it."

"… So, what you're saying is that you two only go down on guys," Peter offered.

"Ha ha," Travis said "Really, though; don't. It's gross and it's not worth it."

"Why is not worth it?" Peter asked incredulously.

"I mean, it's not like girls can cum like guys can."

It was quiet for a long moment.

"When you two question why I have a hotter and better girlfriend than either of you will _ever_ have, I want you two to remember this exact moment, where you said girls can't orgasm and I just gave you both a hard, judgmental stare."

.

Naomi bit her lip at where Peter was kneeling in between her legs, grinning up at her.

"Ready?" He asked excitedly, Naomi smiling slightly.

"Yeah."

Peter reached forward and slipped off her underwear; leaving her skirt on as he leaned forward.

Naomi's breath caught as she felt him breathe against her exposed pussy before she yelped loudly. Peter grinned at the sound; he'd given a small lick.

Then he decided to tease her a little bit.

Peter readjusted their position so her legs were thrown over his shoulders and he started to press gentle kisses to the inside of her thighs, getting close to her, but never actually touching.

"Peter," Naomi whined, Peter reemerging from under her skirt.

"What?" He asked innocently, Naomi seeming like she wanted to give him a dirty look, but was slightly too desperate to be doing that.

"C'mon."

"C'mon what?"

Naomi sighed.

"Eat me out."

Peter's lip twitched, but he mostly kept the innocent façade.

"Hmm, I don't know…"

" _Please, Pietro."_

Peter looked up at her in surprise before grinning.

"Anything for you, Babydoll."

Naomi blushed at the pet name before Peter dropped back under skirt.

Peter really had _no_ clue what he was doing, but he could certainly try.

He tried little experimental licks at first; most of them around her clit and a few around her hole; Naomi making small sounds the entire time.

Finally he licked a long stripe from her hole up to her clit, making Naomi buck her hips slightly and give a strangled sound, wrapping her fingers in his hair; Peter growled as she did, the vibrations making shudder.

"Oh, Peter," Naomi groaned as he gave kittenish licks at her clit before he sucked on it gently, making her groans become incomprehensible "Oh, oh!"

Peter grinned at the sounds; she always got breathy when she was getting close. He licked at her clit some more as the young woman groaned loudly; especially when Peter put his tongue against it flat.

"Oh, I'm close," She said as she squirmed.

Peter smirked; he had an idea.

First, he grabbed onto her hips to hold her still; placing a small kiss on her clit before…

Naomi screeched, bending over slightly as and pressing Peter's head against her more; the silver haired teenager smirking slightly.

Naomi came hard; seeing stars and arching her back as Peter continued to vibrate his tongue against her clit.

Naomi went limp, looking up at the ceiling as her breath came in hard gasps.

Peter grinned as he stood up, wiping his mouth on his sleeved and plopping down on the couch beside Naomi, who lolled her head on his shoulder.

"I'll suck you off, just let me have a minute," She said, Peter stroking her hair.

"Take your time," Peter said, smiling down at her "Those guys at school were dead wrong; _damn_ that was fun."


	4. Maxiria: Just Maria and Pietro

It'd been a long day of sparring with Natasha and Maria was in the locker room.

She was just finishing up when she felt strong arms wrap around her from behind.

"I'm gross, Pietro," Maria said.

"I don't mind," He said, burying his face in her neck "I missed you."

"It's been an hour an half," Maria pointed out, turning to face him and Pietro just gave her a look "Yeah, I missed you too, Baby."

Pietro ran his eyes over her and Maria nearly shivered as they darkened slightly and he looked at her predatorily. And she knew that look.

"Pietro, we're in the locker room."

"Natasha's busy with Wanda, My Pretty, _Pretty_ Girl."

"Wanda will be hurt that we left her out."

"If you go down on her later, I'm sure she won't be."

Maria weighed her options, Pietro sighing and walking forward, making her back up.

"Please, Sweet Girl, I want you. Don't you want me?"

Maria's back hit the lockers.

"Yes," She whispered, Pietro's arms on either side of her as he loomed over her.

"Are you going to let me have you?"

Maria bit her lip before nodding.

Pietro smiled, before putting his hands down her pants, making her gasp in shock.

"Already wet for me," He said, with a grin as he rubbed her clit idly "Do you get like this the moment you see me?"

"Mhm," Maria said through gasps.

"I like that, iubita mea; you're always ready for me."

Maria whined slightly and even though he was smirking, he held a finger up to his lips.

"Hush, Iubit, Natasha might hear you."

"Please, Pietro, I need you," Maria whispered.

Pietro smiled devilishly.

"Let me make sure you're ready, Dragă."

Maria bit her lip hard as Pietro pushed a finger in, trying to keep her sounds in as Pietro fingered her. After another finger and what felt like eternity, Pietro pulled his fingers out, making Maria pout until he grabbed her pants and tugged them off. Maria gasped as the air hit her soaked pussy and Pietro undid his pants, revealing his hard cock.

"Maria, jump up and wrap your legs around my waist," Pietro commanded, Maria immediately complying.

And then Pietro slowly began to lower her onto him.

Since Wanda wasn't there to close off her powers, Maria put her hands against the lockers, neither of them paying any heed to the sound of metal tearing as Pietro pushed into her. Maria whimpered as Pietro finally came to a stop; completely inside of her and making her feel full to the bursting.

"Please, Pietro, I need more," Maria said, her voice tinged with a whine that made Pietro's cock twitch inside of her.

"Alright, Lucru Dulce, I'll give you more."

His first thrust was slow and calculated, making Maria whimper. His second thrust followed the same pace as the first.

"Come on, Pietro."

"I don't want to hurt you," He said with a slight hiss as he lowered her back down.

"I'm not fragile, Pietro."

When he didn't respond, Maria put her hands on his cheeks, making him look at her.

"I know you want to go fast and rough. And I want you to go fast and rough. So, _please_ , fuck me hard."

Pietro paused for a moment before grabbing her hands with one of his and bracing them over her head. And then he _really_ started to fuck her. As he railed into her, Maria buried her face in his neck to cover her moans; making it so the only sounds in the room were Pietro's heavy breaths and the sound of skin against skin.

Suddenly, he pulled out and spun her around so her front was pressed against the lockers before he pushed back in again and returned to plowing her. Maria rested her forehead against the lockers, feeling the pleasure build inside of her; she was getting really close. Pietro realized that too, because he grabbed her hair and pulled her head so he had access to her mouth; giving her a sloppy kiss.

"You're close, Iubire."

"Mhm," Maria said, unable to speak.

"I want you to cum for me, Pretty Girl, now."

Pietro pressed his lips against hers to muffle the sounds both of them made as Maria came; Maria seeing white as Pietro continued to fuck her hard as she orgasmed. The combination of her clenching around him and the feeling of her pleasure through the bond threw Pietro over the edge and he continued to thrust as he came; pumping her full of cum.

It was quiet for a long moment as they came down from their highs. Finally, Pietro slipped out of her, but had to catch her as she nearly fell.

"I don't think my legs work," Maria slurred, Pietro smiling and picking up her discarded clothes and helping her put them back on "C'mon, I need a shower and I need you to hold me in it."

Pietro smiled and picked her up bridal style before running off to their room.

.

.

.

"I'm not mad," Steve said "I just want to know who shredded the lockers."

Maria and Pietro shared a look before Maria sighed and spoke up.

"It was Thor!"

.

.

.

 **A/N**

 **Next Maxiria one will be just Maria and Wanda.**

 **I also think I want to do Male!Naomi/Peter, but I am a bit nervous seeing how I've never written gay sex.**

 **Thanks for Reading/Reviewing!**


	5. Peter and Naomi: Genderswap

Peter sighed as Nate kissed and nibbled at his neck; the silver haired man enjoying the weight of his boyfriend lying on top of him. Peter squeaked as Nate's hand slipped under his shirt and played with his nipples, hardening under Nate's fingers.

Peter was nearly to the point where he would beg Nate to suck him off; they'd started doing that a few weeks ago. Peter would forever have the image of the first time Nate went down on him seared into his head; Nate on his knees and looking up at him with those bright blue eyes as his head bobbed up and down as he swallowed around Peter's cock.

"You know what I'd be saying if you were a girl?"

Nate's words jerked Peter out of his fantasy; the younger man still kissing and biting every bit he could reach, so his speech was slightly muffled.

"What?" Peter asked breathily.

"Just the tip, baby."

Peter's cheeks burned; Nate kissing at them while the older man thought. Peter had figured out how two men had sex; he'd researched it when he realized how insanely in love he was with his best friend, but the pair had never discussed doing anything more than handjobs and blows.

"Um…" Peter said, strangled as Nate rolled his hips against his. The thought of Nate being inside of him was enticing, but Peter had seen Nate naked, and he knew how big his cock was; he'd tried to force it down his own throat more than a few times. He could tell that it would hurt, hell, would it even _fit?_

Nate seemed to read his mind, though.

"I'll be gentle, I promise. And we can stop whenever you want to."

Peter chewed on his lip as he considered.

"… Alright, _but_ next time, I get to be the one penetrating."

Nate grinned.

"Deal."

He leaned down and kissed Peter lovingly, before he pulled back and cleared his throat.

"Uh, I need you to go get some, um…"

The next thing Nate knew was Peter pressing lube into his hand, both of them turning red.

"Alright, can you take your clothes off?" Nate asked, leaning back to sit on his heels.

"You could take them off for me," Peter said, regaining some of his teasing attitude.

Nate smirked, reaching and pulling Peter's shirt off over his head, then dragging his hands across Peter's chest before he reached the top of his jeans, pulling those off as well. No matter how many times Nate saw him naked; Peter could never help but become bashful when he was entirely nude.

"Damn, Baby; happy to see me?" Nate said with a grin, leering at Peter's hard cock and making the older man blush.

"So are you," Peter grumbled, sending a look at the tent in Nate's pants, Nate grinning.

"Hand and knees."

Peter turned tomato red as he got into the requested position, feeling completely bare and feeling Nate's eyes on his backside. After a moment of looking at him, Nate spoke.

"I'm honestly going to be surprised if this works."

"Just get on with it," Peter said.

"Alright, alright," Nate muttered, Peter gulping as he heard the lube snap open "How much do I even use? Well, I guess I can't use _too_ much."

Peter hummed in response before giving a quick gasp as he felt Nate's _cold_ fingers circling the rim.

"Ready?"

"Yeah," Peter breathed, before gasping as one of Nate's fingers sunk halfway into him.

"Does it hurt?" Nate asked, Peter hearing the worry in his voice.

"No, it just feels… strange," Peter said, wiggling and trying to get used to the feeling of something being inside of him. Peter sighed slightly as Nate pushed the rest of his finger inside. After a few seconds of still, Peter spoke again.

"Nate, I know you're being careful, but remember that I experience time differently from you."

"Oh, right."

Nate slowly withdrew his finger for pushing it back in, Peter sighing again; it still felt strange, but a _good_ strange. Nate wiggled his finger inside of him and Peter squeaked slightly.

"Good?"

"Good."

"Um, can I add another?" Nate asked, Peter nodding in response.

The stretch was more as Nate added another finger, being still for a moment before beginning to thrusting he'd done earlier. Peter took a deep breath before Nate did something different; scissoring his fingers. Peter made a sound and Nate froze.

"Good, Nate; good sound."

"Oh."

Nate returned to scissoring his fingers inside of Peter, trying to stretch him out as much as possible before he was going to try to put his dick in.

"You ready for the next part?" Nate asked, Peter swallowing hard.

"Yeah."

Nate pulled his fingers out, Peter finding the empty feeling kind of annoying as Nate disrobed entirely.

"Um, Peter?"

"Yeah?" Peter asked, looking over his shoulder at his boyfriend, Peter's silver hair falling into his eyes.

"So," Nate said uncomfortably "Do you want me to pull out when I cum? Cause I understand if you don't want me to do that inside of you."

Peter blushed, thinking about Nate's question.

"Nah, it's okay; I wanna get the full experience," Peter teased, Nate slapping his ass lightly and relishing at his Peter jumped and how his pale skin reddened so quickly. Nate filed that away under things he'd have to try later; spanking Peter.

Peter squirmed as he heard the lube opening again; turning cherry red as he felt Nate line up with his entrance.

"You sure?" Nate asked, Peter smiling at his boyfriend's worry.

"Yes."

Nate slowly began to push in, Peter's eyes widening as he felt the burn of the stretch; it wasn't _bad,_ it was just a very strange sensation. After a moment, Nate stopped.

"That's the head, you okay?" Nate fought to keep his voice neutral; he wanted to make sure Peter was okay and not to advertise how _awesome_ Peter's tight ass felt around him.

"Yeah," Peter said breathlessly "Keep going."

Nate returned to slowly pushing in and resisting the urge to just slam into Peter all at once. He made it to about halfway when Peter stopped him so he could get used to it for a moment, and then let him return to pushing into him. Finally, Nate's hips rested against Peter's ass, and Peter took a deep breath.

He was so _full_. Nate was _huge_ inside of him; filling him up to his full capacity. Peter was certain that if Nate was any bigger, he wouldn't fit inside of him. It was stretching him and, sure, it burned a little, but the feeling of being stuffed full of Nate's cock made up for the slight pain.

After a moment, all of the burn began to fade away and Peter spoke.

"You can move, Nate."

"Are you sure; it's only been a couple seconds," Nate asked, resisting the want to start fucking Peter senseless.

"Mutation."

"Oh, right."

Nate placed his hands on Peter's hips and slowly pulled out to the tip before he slowly pushed back in. Peter sighed audibly; the slow drag of Nate's cock across his insides felt _good_ , but he wanted more.

"You can go a little faster," Peter mumbled.

Nate gave another thrust; faster than before but still pretty slow and very calculated. Peter huffed slightly; his body was completely adapted to the feeling of Nate's cock inside of it and now he was ready for Nate to start fucking him.

"Nate, I'm used to it now; you can go hard if you want," Peter said.

Nate wanted to, but he couldn't help but grin slightly; he could read his boyfriend easily.

"You know," Nate said, giving another slow thrust and making Peter squirm "I think _you're_ the one who wants it hard."

"It makes no difference to me; I was just being nice," Peter said, surprisingly snooty for someone who had a cock buried in his ass.

"I'll be happy to give you a nice hard fuck if you ask nicely," Nate teased "But, for now, I guess I'll stick to this."

Peter took a deep breath as Nate thrust into him slowly again; he wasn't going to be the one to break.

The slow drag out and the slow push back in; nope, still wasn't going to ask.

Nate grinded slightly into his ass at the end of that thrust, making Peter whine in the back of his throat.

"Please."

"What?" Nate asked, pleased.

"Please," Peter said, hanging his head in embarrassment.

"Please what?" Nate asked, Peter sighing.

"Please will you fuck me hard?"

"Of course, Kitten."

Peter's cheeks burned at the nickname Nate reserved for special occasions. But then, Peter felt Nate's fingers entwine in his hair and pull his head up, his other hand still on his waist, but holding tighter now. Nate pulled out to the tip before he slammed back in; Peter's body rocking forward and the silver haired man giving out a whine.

"Okay?"

" _More_."

Nate grinned, pulling out again and thrusting back in hard, but this time not slowing as Peter groaned, instead repeating the hard thrust. Peter panting as he reached up and grabbed onto his headboard to steady himself as Nate continued to fuck him; his thrusts become shallower as they increased in speed. Peter groaned at the feeling of being _thoroughly_ fucked as Nate grunted above him; the headboard hitting the wall steadily now.

But then Nate let go of him and pulled out.

Peter looked over his shoulder with wide eyes; hating the feeling of emptiness. But, Nate was sitting down now and he grabbed Peter, pulling him so he sat back onto his cock. Peter sighed happily at the feeling of being filled again.

"'Fraid you're going to have do a bit more work now, Kitten," Nate said, Peter shivering slightly "Bounce."

Peter lifted himself up before dropping himself back down onto Nate's cock, groaning happily at the feeling. Once he got a good pace going, Nate began to meet his thrusts; making it even better.

Every thrust felt amazing, but then Nate adjusted his angle a little bit and Peter cried out; feeling a stab of pure pleasure run through him.

"Did I find your spot, Kitten?" Nate asked, Peter giving a hurried nod "Let me try to get it again."

Nate thrust at the angle again and Peter cried out loudly; he'd hit again.

And then he didn't stop hitting it.

Peter felt bad that he wasn't moving that much anymore and was making Nate do most of the work, but Peter couldn't help it as Nate hit that spot over and over; sending shocks of white hot pleasure through him every time.

Peter knew he couldn't hold off his orgasm for much longer, not with the way Nate was fucking him senseless; he could hardly think anymore.

"Can you cum just from my cock in your ass?" Nate asked "Or do I need to jack you off as well?"

"Just your cock," Peter groaned "Faster."

Nate picked up the pace, hitting the spot, and Peter couldn't help it as he fell over the edge. He cried out, coming all over his own stomach as Nate fucked him through his orgasm.

Even as Peter came undone in his lap, Nate continued to bounce him up and down on his cock; even after Peter finished coming and became a rag doll in Nate's arms, Nate continued to fuck up into him. Finally, though, Nate came; filling Peter up with his cum.

His thrusts slowed down and for a long moment, the two teenagers rested; Peter still sat in Nate's lap as they breathed heavily. Once their breathing slowed down, Nate turned Peter's head towards him and gave him a sweet kiss.

"I love you," Peter slurred.

"I love you too, Kitten."

.

.

.

 **A/N**

 **Quick disclaimer; I am aware that gay people should use condoms when having sex, but since this takes place in 1973, they don't know about HIV yet, and I'm banking on both of them being negative.**


	6. Silas and Jerome

"I don't sound like that, you _ass_!" Silas said, hopping up to tackle Jerome, only for the red head to trip him, Silas landing face first on the bed.

"Perfect," Jerome purred, a hand on the small of Silas's back as he studied his ass "Just the way I like you."

Silas gulped, propping himself up on his arms and sending a look over his shoulder at Jerome, who grinned.

"Want me to fuck you, Baby?"

"Mhm," Silas replied, knowing how pathetic he sounded.

"Say please."

"Please, Jerome, please fuck me."

Jerome lay across his back and rested his chin on Silas's shoulder, Silas whimpering as he felt his hardness against his ass.

"You want it hard? Or do you want me to be gentle with ya?"

Silas swallowed hard as he felt Jerome's breath on his ear.

"Hard, J."

Jerome grinned, making Silas give a soft sigh.

"That's my whore."

Silas could feel his cheeks burn, the red setting Jerome off; the ginger laughing manically.

"You blush from that but not from saying how you want me to screw ya," Jerome giggled a little more as he leaned and reached under the mattress, pulling out the tub of Vaseline Silas had hidden "Clothes on or off tonight?"

"Um," Silas said, his brain not quite functioning as he pressed back against Jerome's erection; the red head hissing.

"None of that," He grumbled, putting his hand on the small of Silas's back and sitting back on his feet. He reached forward on tugged Silas's jeans and boxers down, grinning at the sight of Silas's small hole "Are ya hard, Baby?"

"Yeah," Silas said, rolling his hips against the bed.

"Did I say you could do that?" Jerome asked, Silas freezing "Flip over."

Silas did as he said, Jerome grinning at the sight of Silas's erection.

"Take your shirt off," Jerome commanded, Silas immediately following "And hold your legs up."

Silas held his legs up and bared himself for Jerome, who giggled as he dipped his fingers in the Vaseline.

Silas gasped as one of Jerome's fingers pressed into him.

"Still pretty loose from earlier."

Silas blushed as he remembered how between the matinée and night show, Jerome had fucked him backstage while everyone else were in their trailers. There had been a moment where someone entered the tent and Jerome had slapped his hand over Silas's mouth, but not stopping his thrusts. Thankfully, whoever it had been didn't find them.

Silas was pulled out of his memory as Jerome added a second finger, scissoring them inside of him.

"I think that's good, Baby; I know you like a bit of a burn."

Silas smiled sheepishly at the truth, before Jerome batted at his hand; letting him know he could drop his legs.

Then he grabbed Silas by the back of the neck and pushed him so he was on his stomach while lying on the floor.

"Jerome, wh-?" Silas said, starting to push himself up off the floor.

"We can't have the headboard banging and letting everyone know what we're doing, can we, Baby?" Jerome said, grabbing one of Silas's arms and twisting it behind his back, making him fall and lay flat against the hard tile floor "You wanna pillow?"

"Mhm," Silas said, nodding as best he could.

Jerome let go of his arm and reached to grab a pillow off the bed, passing it to Silas, who used it to cushion his arms so he could prop his head up a little under them.

He heard Jerome undoing his belt and unzipping his jeans and fooling around with the Vaseline before lining himself up and pushing in. Jerome didn't stop until he was completely inside of Silas, the older man hissing at the burn, but Jerome was right; he did enjoy a bit of pain. Just like he enjoyed it when Jerome was… _degrading_. Like how Jerome made Silas be completely naked during sex while he didn't even take off his pants; the rough material just serving as a reminder that Jerome would do what he liked when it came to Silas's body. It always made him shiver.

Jerome never wasted time when it came to fucking Silas; he'd give him a few moments to adjust before fucking him his favorite way: rough. This time was no exception; Jerome began to thrust him hard and fast, making Silas whimper in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Jerome moved one of his hands from Silas's hip to his hair, pushing his face into the ground. It wasn't quite as good as the time Jerome had pushed his face into the ground while they fucked in an empty field next to the circus's venue, but it was still pretty great.

"Could you imagine your dad walking in on us? Or your brothers finding us when you suck me off backstage before a show? Or your ma seeing her sweet baby son being a slut and bending over for me?"

Silas bit into the pillow as he stifled a groan at Jerome's words; they shouldn't have made him feel the way they did, but they did.

"My dad would beat me up;" Silas said, his words choppy and breathless as Jerome continued to fuck him "My brothers would try to-to kill you. And my ma would cry."

"Could you imagine your ma crying? You'd try to feel bad, but you wouldn't be able to since you love being fucked too much," Jerome's voice was becoming slightly breathless as well and his hand was letting up on his head, mostly just entwined in his hair now "And I would kill your brothers first."

"You would kill my brothers for me?" Silas asked, looking over his shoulder at Jerome through half lidded eyes.

Jerome seemed to become very focused on Silas's upper back.

"I would kill anyone for you, Silas; say the word."

Jerome pushed Silas's head back into the ground, punctuating it with an extremely hard thrust before falling back into his rhythm.

It was quiet between them for a moment, the only sounds filling the trailer were their heavy breathes and the sound of Jerome's hips smacking against Silas's ass.

"You gettin' close, Baby?" Jerome growled.

"Yeah," Silas muttered.

"Whatdaya need?"

"Harder, J."

Jerome's screechy laughter filled the entire trailer.

"Harder? God, you really are a slut. I bet I could make cash off of selling your ass; men would love someone who gets off of being fucked as hard as humanly possible."

Silas whined slightly.

"Only want you."

"Damn straight, Silas; you ever so much as give someone else a handjob, they're as good as dead. And you're as good as fucked; need to remind ya who this ass belongs to."

"You, Jerome," Silas groaned, making Jerome grin in pleasure.

"You said it, Baby; how about we get you to cum now?"

Silas entire body tensed as Jerome fucked into him as hard as he could; it hurt but it felt so _good_.

"I-I," Silas started.

"I know, Baby; cum."

Silas let go and gave a soft sob of relief as he came on the tile floor; Jerome fucking him mercilessly through it all.

Then, Jerome pulled out and flipped Silas (who was like a rag doll now) over before pushing back into him.

A few more thrusts and Jerome spilled into him, only giving a hiss as he did and his thrusts slowing inside of Silas.

They kept eye contact as Jerome finished and after a moment of breathing, Jerome leaned down and kissed Silas gently before placing those same soft kisses all over his face.

"Alright, Baby, let's get you cleaned up," Jerome said, tucking himself in and zipping up before walking over to the sink to grab a wet paper towel to clean Silas with, the older man hissing as he sat up.

"I'm gonna be sore tomorrow," Silas muttered, Jerome grinning as he wiped up the cum on the floor and on Silas before helping Silas pull on his pajamas.

"C'mon, Baby," Jerome muttered, steering Silas into bed.

Silas smiled slightly as Jerome locked the door to the trailer; he knew why Jerome got this way after sex. Jerome sat down on the edge of the bed, removing his jeans with his back to Silas, but relaxing slightly as Silas rubbed his back before Silas spoke softly.

"Don't be scared."

Jerome gave a shaky sigh as Silas propped himself up on his elbows.

"I won't hurt you or leave you. Not ever. You're all I've got too."

"I love you, Jerome."

Those seemed to be the magic words because Jerome turned suddenly and got under the covers, pulling Silas close.

"I'm gonna get us out of this hellhole. We're gonna run away and I'm gonna take care of you."

"Yeah?" Silas asked softly.

"Yeah," Jerome replied, clearing his throat "I love you too."

Silas smiled and cuddled up to Jerome's chest; that's all he ever wanted to hear.

.

.

.

 **A/N**

 **Disclaimer; Vaseline isn't the greatest thing to use as lube, you should really use lube, but I figured this is all they could get their hands on.**

 **Also, now that I've written this for them, I really want to write a Daddy Kink one for them.**

 **anonymouscsifan: I take it you liked it :)**

 **EmpressLupin: I'll get to it soon :)**


	7. Peter and Naomi: Dom Peter and Roleplay

You get into one little fight and you get arrested.

Naomi glared as the police officer shoved her into the back of the car; having already cuffed her when she was struggling to either punch that asshole one more time or get away. She hadn't been sure in her rage.

Just because she'd been winning didn't mean she'd started it; that jackass said she was a slut and now _she_ was the one in the back of the cop car, waiting for the officer to drive them to the precinct.

Although, she was now wondering if maybe her foe was going to the hospital.

She _had_ screwed him up pretty bad; all she had was a split lip.

Naomi groaned before she hissed; the cuffs digging into her wrists. Could they just _go_ already?

"Finally," Naomi grumbled out, her head resting against the window and not even glancing as someone slid into the driver's seat.

The car pulled out of the school parking lot, but it soon became apparent to Naomi that they were headed in the _opposite_ direction of the station. As she raised her head to point out this fact, she caught sight of the silver hair tucked up into the hat. She didn't say anything, but she did smile when she rested her head back against the window.

As they drove, Naomi began to wonder where they were going, since she already had an idea of _what_ was going to happen. Idly she noticed that he was drumming his fingers against the wheel impatiently as they drove.

Finally, after about twenty minutes, he pulled off into a wooded area; the trees concealing them from the road. Naomi smiled excitedly as he exited the car and opened her door, pulling her out by the waist and pinning her against the car.

"Wipe that smirk off your face," Peter said, obviously fighting to keep his face stern as his eyes shined brightly.

"Why should I?" Naomi asked, continuing to smirk.

"I'll wipe it off for you."

"I'd like to see you try."

Peter put his hand up her skirt, Naomi putting on a surprised face as he rubbed her clit through her panties.

"Oh, don't act like that; you knew this was coming. You're dripping."

"I could scream," Naomi said coyly.

"I'll let you go if you don't."

Naomi hummed as she pretended to consider it, before she pushed herself off of the car and against Peter's chest. Peter immediately pushed her back against the car.

"I'm assuming that's a yes?"

"Get on with it."

As Peter rubbed her clit through her panties he leaned forward and nibbled on her jawline and neck. After a moment, he pulled back slightly and lapped at her busted lip, Naomi cringing slightly at the pain, but loving it all the same.

Peter removed his hand from under her skirt, making her pout before he pulled open her top, revealing her bra. Thankfully he didn't attempt to remove it while she was still cuffed; he just left it open as grabbed at her breasts under her bra.

After playing with her breasts for a moment, Peter slipped his hand under her underwear, smiling at her wetness. Before Naomi could say a snappy response, he pushed a finger into her, making her squeal slightly. Peter returned to nipping at her jawline as he thrust his finger in and out of her before slipping a second finger in; scissoring them inside of her and making her groan.

"You're loose," Peter observed.

"What can I say?" Naomi said breathlessly "I've got one hell of a boyfriend."

Peter smirked before spinning Naomi around and bending her over the hood of the car. Naomi grinned as she felt him lift up her skirt a little and pulled her panties down around her ankles. Naomi bit her lip; waiting for Peter to put a condom on was torture, but finally she felt Peter line himself up and push in. He knew exactly how fast he could go without actually hurting her and he was obviously going right up to her limit.

Naomi groaned as Peter quickly settled all the way inside of her before pulling out and thrusting back in hard, making her moan loudly. Peter reached down and pulled Naomi so she was standing up, still thrusting into her as his hand covered her mouth.

"What if someone hears you?" Peter asked, Naomi giving a soft sound but nodding slightly.

Peter bent her back over the car and began to fuck her faster. Naomi biting her lip hard so as to keep herself quiet, but she couldn't help the quiet sounds that left her with each thrust. But, Peter was also making sounds as he fucked her; low groans left him each time he completely filled her.

Naomi couldn't help but squeal when Peter picked up the pace even more as he wrapped his fingers in her hair; pulling her head up as he fucked her harder.

What with the ambiance and the foreplay, it didn't take them long to finish. Peter, ever the gentleman, making sure Naomi finished first before coming as she tightened around him.

It was quiet as Peter grinded slightly at the end of his orgasm, before pulling out and pulling Naomi's panties back up for her. Then he pulled her up and went to break the handcuffs.

"Wait, wait," Naomi said, Peter frowning.

"What?"

"Just leave me cuffed in the back, then when the cops find me I can say some dude drove the car out here and left me. That way I won't get in trouble. I might even be able to sue."

Peter grinned as he shook his head slightly.

"Always the schemer."

"You know me," Naomi replied "Button my shirt back up."

As Peter did the buttons (human speed, Naomi might add), Naomi considered what was bugging her.

"Peter, where'd you get a cop uniform?"

Peter looked up at her, deadpanned.

"Let me phrase that better; when did you get a cop uniform?"

"Right around the time I realized how hot it would be to fuck you in one."

Naomi raised an eyebrow, Peter smiling.

"Two months ago; I was waiting for the opportune moment."

"… You'd better get going; drop a hint where I am," Naomi said, sliding back into the car, Peter going to shut the door before Naomi poked her head back out "Oh, and Peter?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll try to steal these cuffs so, next time, _you're_ handcuffed and _I_ wear the uniform."

Naomi slid back into the car; ignoring the excited grin on Peter's face.

.

.

.

 **A/N**

 **Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape: It was from He's So Bad, But He Does It So Well.**


	8. Maxiria: Genderswap

**Maria/Wandal/Pietra**

Maria gave a sigh as Wand pushed back in gently; the girl squeezing the pillow underneath the chest as he did so.

"Stop going so slow and fuck her, Wand," Pietra complained, her twin brother sending her a dirty look before he went from his position of kneeling behind Maria to lying against her; his front to her back. He gently kissed at the back of her neck and ears; Pietra sighing impatiently.

"C'mere, Pie," Maria said, propping herself up more on her elbows and patting the spot of her "Let me take care of you."

Pietra bit her lip before brushing her white hair out of her eyes and settling down in front of Maria with her legs spread apart. Maria smiled at the sight before taking a deep breath; Wand had given a very firm thrust back into her.

Maria lowered her head to Pietra's pussy, the speedster giving a yelp as Maria licked her gently.

"Do you like that?" Maria said, lightly teasing.

Pietra nodded and bit her lip as Maria returned to licking her; Maria mostly gave slow, long licks over her. Maria knew it'd drive her crazy.

"Can… can you go faster, Pretty Girl?" Pietra asked hopefully, Maria smirking.

"Sure; sorry for teas- _oh!"_

Wand had suddenly picked up the pace; readjusting Maria so he could get as far as possible into her. Maria's head dropped and she clutched the sheets as Wand fucked her; powerless to do anything but take what Wand was giving her. After a few more minutes, Maria squealed as she came around Wand's cock; Wand groaning as he came deep inside her.

Maria took some deep breaths as she tried to order her thoughts before she heard Pietra speak.

"You're awful."

"Sorry, Sister; couldn't resist."

Maria raised her head to see Pietra doing her best to glare at her twin, but failing because of how needy she looked; her white hair was a mess, some of it sticking to her forehead, her pupils were blown wide while her chest went up and down at an alarming rate. On top of all that, Maria had a very good view of her drenched pussy.

Maria leaned and softly kissed Pietra's inner thigh.

"Sorry, Baby; here."

Maria leaned and began to really eat Pietra out; the older woman crying out as Maria sucked on her clit gently before she slipped a finger into Pietra's pussy. Pietra couldn't do much else other than rock into Maria's fingers slightly and enjoy what she was giving her. Finally, after another finger and some good licks to her clit, Pietra came.

Pietra leaned against the headboard; blissed out as she breathed heavily.

"Wand's still awful."

 **Marsellus Jarvis (MJ) Stark/Wanda/Pietro.**

Wanda found it was easy to tell the difference.

When it was just MJ, he'd go slow and calculated before finishing off a little bit faster.

But, when Pietro was involved, thus controlling the pace, it was fast and sloppy from the very beginning.

That also might have to do with the fact the MJ was being twice as stimulated when Pietro was a part of it too.

It had started with Wanda on her hands and knees and MJ gently pushing into her; stroking her hair as he did. Then, Pietro bent him over and pushed into MJ; the younger man trembling slightly as he did.

As soon as Pietro was certain MJ was alright, he'd start pounding into him and Wanda got the pace MJ did.

Currently, Wanda had her cheek pressed against the sheets while her ass was up in the air; MJ fucking her while he was on his hands and knees while Pietro was just on his knees, pulling MJ back onto his cock mercilessly.

Wanda felt a shift as Pietro pulled MJ's torso up and kissed him; biting his lower lip lightly and making him shudder. After a moment, MJ leaned back over and pulled Wanda up onto her hands again, kissing at her neck as they both took the pace that Pietro had set.

"Please tell me you're close," MJ groaned, Wanda barely able to manage a nod.

"I'm…"

Wanda groaned, coming and tightening around MJ, which made him cum inside of her. Both of them groaned as Pietro continued to fuck MJ, making him fuck Wanda. But, Pietro finished soon; hissing as he came in MJ.

All three of them collapse into the bed; exhausted, but all grinning.

 **MJ/Wandal/Pietra**

What he'd done to deserve this, MJ would never know.

Wand was slowly swallowing around his cock while looking up at him from his kneeling position.

"My turn," Pietra said, Wand pulling off of MJ's cock with a pop before his sister moved and swallowed him down.

Wand was more about slow blowjobs while Pietra was about fast blowjobs.

But, the problem with Pietra's technique is that she'd get too excited and choke herself and have to pull off. Wand would always take advantage of that and immediately take her place, making Pietra pout as Wand swallowed around him.

"I bet I can take him farther you can," Pietra announced, MJ unsure of what was happening but happy all the same.

"Please, prove it."

Pietra smirked and took MJ in her mouth, going slow for once as she worked herself down it until it was in her throat; her nose pressed against him. After a moment, she pulled off; taking gasping breaths but grinning.

Wand was able to get all but a little bit in, frowning as he clearly tried to take more.

"Let me help you, Little Brother."

Wand choked as Pietra pushed the back of his head so he'd take the last bit; MJ feeling bad as he enjoyed the feeling of Wand's throat convulse around him. Finally, Pietra's hand let up and Wand pulled off; coughing violently for a second.

"You alright?" MJ asked, Wand nodding as he regained his breath before looking over.

"Again?"

Pietra grinned before pushing Wand back on MJ's cock; the older man groaning as he choked around it. After a moment, Pietra pulled him off of it, Wand drooling slightly.

"You want to do it the way I do?" Pietra asked, Wand nodding.

Pietra pushed him onto MJ's cock again, but this time didn't stop; she pulled him back before pushing him right back again. After a few of these thrusts, MJ spoke.

"Guys, I'm gonna…"

Wand pulled off and Pietra stroked MJ to completion; both of the twins trying to get more of his cum than the other one.

Once MJ had finished and had got his thoughts in order, he looked down at the twins and snorted.

"You two are ridiculous; you know that, right?"

 **Maria/Wandal/Pietro.**

"Is she alright?" Pietro asked, fully seated inside of Maria.

Wand tipped his head as he looked at his soulmate; who currently had her mouth around his cock.

"She's fine," Wand replied "Be gentle, though."

"I was going to be," Pietro muttered under his breath, making Wand roll his eyes before looking down at Maria softly; reaching and tenderly stroking her hair.

"You're doing perfect, My Love."

Maria sighed happily before she returned to focusing on Wand; sucking on him and making him sigh in pleasure. She groaned around him as Pietro gently thrust into her, Wand biting his lip when she did; the reverberations felt amazing. Maria slowly moved up and down on Wand's cock; Wand's hand on the back of her head more steadying than anything else. After a moment, she pulled off and looked over her shoulder.

"You can go faster, Pie."

Before she returned to Wand's cock, although, she quickly pulled off of it and took a deep breath at Pietro's hard thrust.

"It's good," She reassured, sending Wand an apologetic look before returning to sucking him off.

Pietro groaned as he thrust in and out of Maria at a more reasonable pace, Maria herself pulling off of Wand so to lick his cock all over before sucking on him again. Wand gave a gentle thrust into her mouth, making her groan in pleasure, so Wand repeated it.

Maria had stopped moving, just letting the two men take her from both sides and feeling her orgasm build until she was pushed over by an unusual hard thrust from both men. Of course, their soulmate coming pushed them over as well, and Maria sighed happily as they filled her on both ends.

After a moment, they both pulled out and Mari fell back onto the pillows before smiling happily as her two soulmate cuddled up to her.

 **MJ/Wanda/Pietra**

The Maximoff Twins were both bent over the bed, their heads resting on their arms as they smiled at one another.

Although, Wanda's smile soon became a smirk as MJ pressed into her first. The smirk didn't last long, though; soon she was biting her lip hard as MJ fucked her steadily.

Pietra pouted; she knew MJ chose Wanda first because of how impatient she was, but that didn't exactly make her impatience go away. Now, all Pietra wanted to do was rub herself as she waited for MJ to finish up with Wanda, but that was against the rules of this type of sex.

No, Pietra had to wait patiently as her little sister got to be screwed by their soulmate first.

Pietra pressed her legs together as much as she could as she watched MJ lower down onto his elbows and whisper something into Wanda's ear, making her groan. MJ pushed back up and started to fuck her harder, Wanda whimpering slightly at each thrust before MJ's hand snaked around her and started to rub her clit. That pushed Wanda over and she shook as her orgasm racked through her body.

After a moment, MJ pulled out of Wanda and helped her lay back onto the bed before he moved to stand behind Pietra's legs, pulling them apart gently before pushing inside her slick channel.

Pietra whimpered and grabbed the sheets tightly, making MJ chuckle behind her before he started to slowly thrust in and out of her. Pietra took a deep breath as she tried to will MJ to go faster, but instead he dropped to his elbows like he had with Wanda.

"Sorry for teasing you, Baby; it's just so easy," He said, continuing his slow thrusts "But, I can make it up to you."

He stood back up before wrapping his hand in her hair and started pounding into her hard and fast; the just the way she liked it. She soon found she was whimpering at this point and more squealing; getting even closer to the edge when she heard how deep MJ's breaths were.

After a few more thrusts, they were simultaneously pushed over the edge; MJ pushed all the way in and emptied inside of her as she writhed around his cock.

Finally, after a long moment, MJ pulled out and they both crawled to where Wanda was yawning. All three cuddling and drifting off.

 **Maria/Wanda/Pietra.**

Wanda smiled down at her soulmate, who was already looking wrecked even though Pietra hadn't even started.

"Are you ready, Pretty Girl?" Pietra asked, positioning herself just so they were almost touching.

"Mhm," Maria whimpered before crying out as Pietra pressed their pussies against each other.

Pietra sighed before giving a soft roll of the hips that made Maria bite her lip in pleasure.

"Don't forget about Wanda."

Wanda sent her sister a smile before she moved and straddled Maria's face, moaning in pleasure as Maria gave a soft lick.

Pietra was experimenting with different types of movements; how fast she was rubbing against her and how Maria was propped up. Each time Pietra did this, Maria would groan against Wanda's pussy and it would send shivers up Wanda's spine.

After about ten minutes of this, everything teasing and experimental, Pietra thrust a certain way.

"Oh, like that, Pietra!"

Pietra grinned before rolling her hips the same way again, Maria groaning and Wanda biting her lip. Pietra repeated it again and again, groaning as Maria did, before the youngest woman had an idea. She grabbed Wanda's thighs and really started to lick, making the older woman moan and grab onto the headboard for support. Maria seemed to be on a mission to get Wanda to cum first, and she was succeeding.

Finally, Wanda came, her juices covering Maria's face, who, with the feeling of Wanda coming like that with the feeling of Pietra rubbing their clits together, came hard. Of course, she pulled over Pietra as well, who gripped the sheets as her head was thrown back in bliss.

Wanda was the first to move, lying down beside Maria, and Pietra was soon to join them; the three women holding each other tight as they began to fall asleep.

 **MJ/Wandal/Pietro.**

Wand groaned as MJ bounced him up and down on his cock; the younger man with one hand in Wand's hair and one on his hip as he pulled him up and down.

Wand heard movement behind him, but he couldn't bring himself to care until MJ stopped thrusting as calculated. Wand looked over his shoulder and found that Pietro was standing by the side of the bed with MJ's lips wrapped around his cock.

So, now it was up Wand to fuck himself.

The sounds of MJ attempting to deep throat Pietro only fueled him to bounce harder on his cock; MJ whimpering slightly when he did.

Wand reached down and started stroking his cock as he fucked himself harder; Pietro seemed to have the same idea and was now thrusting in and out of MJ's mouth, pulling off occasionally to let MJ regain his breath before pulling him back on.

Pietro was the first to finish, stroking MJ's hair as he finished in his mouth; MJ swallowing it all down.

After MJ had a moment for recovery, her tackled Wand slightly; pushing them so Wand was face down on the bed with MJ on top of him. Then, MJ returned to really fucking him; not taking long for both of them to finish. Wand groaned as he felt MJ empty inside of him and coming on the sheets himself.

MJ pulled out and rolled over onto his back, grinning at Wand before Pietro joined them on the bed.

"I think I might fall asleep," Pietro admitted.

"Typical guy," MJ teased, gaining a soft punch from Pietro, Wand rolling his eyes at the both of them.

.

.

.

 **A/N**

 **Peoplers: Soon, I promise! I hope this keeps you happy until then :)**


	9. Peter and Naomi: Sequel to Chapter 58

After everything happened, Peter had taken her to Italy, where he had a home. She was slowly learning Italian, actually.

And she was slowly learning Witchcraft.

Usually they'd make potions together; Naomi sitting on Peter's lap as he gave instructions.

But, other than that and the occasional kiss, Peter hadn't really touched her.

Sure, they'd cuddle, but anytime it seemed like it would grow, Peter pulled away.

Finally, after many nights of frustrations, Naomi brought it up.

"Naomi… Compared to me, you're a child," Peter said, stroking her hair.

"But, that's always going to be true," Naomi pointed out, Peter's smile was melancholy as he looked at her.

"What's the rule? Half your age plus seven?" Peter offered, Naomi giving him a look.

"That's not going to work for over five hundred years," Naomi pointed out.

"I can handle waiting that long," Peter shrugged.

" _I can't!"_ Naomi countered.

Peter smiled and pulled her close, Naomi burying her face into his chest.

"You need to have patience, Naomi; forever is going to be awfully long if you don't."

"I'm sure I'll learn it," Naomi mumbled "But, I want you, Peter, I love you."

Peter gave a shuddery sigh and buried his face in her hair.

"Let me think about it, okay?"

Naomi nodded before leaning and kissing him on the cheek sweetly.

.

A few weeks later, a lazy rainy day was drawing to a close while it stormed outside and while they were cuddling and watching TV, the power went out.

Peter started a fire in the fireplace while Naomi got some candles and when they were done and back to cuddling, there was a definite romantic glow to the room.

"Naomi?"

"Yes?" She asked, looking up at him.

"I was thinking that… I shouldn't be guilt tripping myself about the age difference if making love is something that would make you happy."

Naomi sat up.

"Are you saying…?"

Peter smiled, making Naomi grin and pull him into a tight hug. Peter chuckled before pulling back, Naomi's heart stopping as she took in how his demeanor had changed. He was looking at her softly and he reached up to gently push a piece of hair out of her face.

"Naomi?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you do something for me?"

"Anything."

And, in that moment, Naomi knew that that was true; she would do anything Peter asked her.

.

Peter stared at the fire as he waited for Naomi to return, leaning against the mantle.

"Peter?"

Peter turned to face her and his heart stopped.

She looked just the way she had the night he'd proposed to her.

"I didn't know what to do with my hair so I…" Naomi gestured to how her hair was hanging down as normal "I'm surprised it fits me."

"It was your dress, Naomi," Peter said, sounding slightly choked "Your mother made it for you specifically… And don't worry about your hair, you used to always take it down when we were alone together."

"Scandalous," Naomi teased "How did we ever get to be alone together?"

"You would sneak out and come to my cabin at night," Peter said "God, Naomi, you nearly killed me. You would take your hair down and sit on my lap, and I would suffer as I held back from…"

Naomi placed her hands on his chest, pushing him slightly until her sat down on the couch, and then she sat down on his lap. Peter let out a strangled groan, Naomi smiling and stroking his hair.

"Whatever you wanted to do to me, Peter, you can do it now."

"Pietro… That's my given name, will you…?"

"Please, Pietro, I want you."

Peter lifted her up bridal style before walking into his bedroom and lying her down on his bed; leaving for a moment to grab a candle.

He climbed on top of her and gave her a passionate kiss, Naomi groaning into it until Peter broke it and starting to kiss and nip at her neck, the young woman moaning.

"You're a virgin?"

"Yes, Pietro."

"I wish I could give you something better than I'm going to."

"What do you mean?" Naomi asked.

"It would've had to been quick so you could get home fast."

Peter pushed her dress up, revealing her 21st century underwear, but it didn't seem to trip him up. He slid them off, though, making Naomi shiver. Peter reached between her legs and smiled at the slickness that he found before he sunk a finger into her. Naomi gave a cry as Peter pumped his finger for a second until he added another one. Then, he pulled them out and began unbuckling his belt.

"That's not enough prep," Naomi protested.

Peter paused and smiled softly at her wide, scared eyes. He leaned down so their faces were only inches apart.

"Naomi, are you forgetting what I am? There'll be no pain, I promise. No pregnancy either."

As Naomi still seemed frightened, Peter ran his lips over as much of her neck as he could; wrenching the dress down to reveal her collarbone so he could kiss at that as well.

"Are you alright to keep going or would you like to stop?" Peter asked.

"I'm alright," Naomi said, Peter smiling happily "Make me feel good, yeah?"

"I'll make you feel ecstasy."

Peter sat back, undoing his belt and unzipping his pants. Naomi swallowed hard as she took in his size, but she reminded herself that Peter said there wouldn't be any pain; she trusted him.

Peter lined up and pushed in, Naomi's legs on either side of his hips.

There was a definite stretch, but it didn't _hurt_. It felt _amazing_.

Peter pushed in fully and paused, biting his lip as he willed himself not to cum.

"You're tight," He choked out "Feel okay?"

" _Please get on with it!"_

Peter grinned, giving a strong thrust that made Naomi gasp.

Naomi wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his neck; balling his shirt in her hands as he fucked her. He wasn't going slow or easy; he was trying to cum and that was about it. Suddenly, he pushed her back so she wasn't pressed against him anymore and pulled at the top of her dress; ripping it to reveal her breasts.

It felt great, it really did, but Naomi could tell Peter was way closer to coming then she was. That was okay, though; he could finish her off later. She could tell he needed this.

Just as Naomi resigned herself to not orgasming, Peter reached out and gently placed his hand on the right side of her face.

 _Oh!_

He'd been telling the truth.

This was ecstasy.

She felt her pleasure multiply all at once and she was _filled_ with it.

She couldn't hold back; coming immediately.

Peter grunted as she tightened around him; pushing in all the way and coming as well.

It was quiet for a moment as they both came down from their highs before Peter rolled off of Naomi; both still taking deep breaths.

"Are you okay?"

"My brain can't work right now, hold on," Naomi said, Peter chuckling.

It was quiet for a few more moments.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Naomi said, having gotten her breath back.

"Good."

It was quiet again.

"It won't be like that next time."

Naomi looked over at Peter and frowned.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I… I needed to get that out of my system… Now I can stop living in the past," Peter said, before looking over at Naomi "Here."

He sat up and gently removed the dress from Naomi; admiring her body as he did. Once it was off and had been thrown to the floor, he laid back down, this time on his side so he could look at her.

"I'm sorry your first time wasn't romantic or anything like that."

"Peter, I don't care," Naomi promised "I'm just glad we got to be intimate."

"I'll take better care of you from now on," Peter promised "I'll actually perform foreplay."

"Okay," Naomi said with a smile, but Peter still seemed kind of guilty.

"What can I do to make you happy right now?" Peter asked.

"Peter-."

"Please," Peter said.

Naomi sighed, chewing on her lip before smiling.

"You said you would perform foreplay, right?"

"Yeah?" Peter said, beginning to smile.

"How about you do that?"

Peter grinned before he disappeared under the covers; Naomi groaning loudly as he settled in-between her legs.


	10. Maxiria: Just Maria and Wanda

"I don't want to," Pietro mumbled "I want to stay here with you."

"You need to make friends with everyone else," Maria replied.

"I already am," Pietro countered.

"You'll have fun," Maria tried "And you're not _that_ great friends with everybody else."

"But-."

"Pietro, I don't want Wanda and me to be the only ones you ever see," Maria said "And trust me, when all the women go out drinking, I'm forcing Wanda to go."

"What if they go to a strip club?" Pietro asked, Maria rolling her eyes.

"Then you'll have to take some pictures of Steve being uncomfortable for me," Maria said, before sighing "Pie, I trust you. And I just want you to have fun."

"I have fun when I'm with you," Pietro grumbled, Maria smiling.

"It's healthy for you to have friends."

Pietro continued to look resistant, so Maria pulled out the big guns.

" _Please. For me?"_

Pietro glared at her soft puppy dog eyes.

"La naiba. _Fine!"_

Maria grinned, pressing up on her toes to kiss him lightly.

"I hope you have fun."

"You owe me for this, femeie rea."

.

Maria had been telling the truth, she did think that Pietro needed to be friends with the guys.

But, she did have an ulterior motive.

Pietro was easily excited and perfectly comfortable with pulling Maria off for a quick fuck.

But, when they did this, they usually left Wanda out.

And Maria felt guilty about that.

When she brought it up, though.

"Maria, My Love, my brother is impulsive and impatient; he's perfectly happy with something quick in a closet. I am not."

"I know, but still…" Maria said, Wanda smiled softly and brushed Maria's hair out of her face.

"Don't worry. Give it a little time."

Now that Pietro would be out, Maria could make up for excluding her.

.

Pietro had left; obviously annoyed that he was being forced away from his Pretty Girl.

Plus, Natasha had gone out for some reason, so the entire base was quiet except for the two women.

Wanda had taken a seat beside her as she watched Say Yes to the Dress, leaning over to snag a quick kiss which quickly evolved to making out. Maria groaned softly as Wanda nibbled on her neck.

"I think we should move this to our room," Maria murmured, moving to lift Wanda up, as she was known to do with both twins.

"No, no," Wanda said, pushing Maria's hands away "Let me."

Maria frowned before she began to lift off the couch, realizing that Wanda was easily lifting her with her powers.

"I've got you, My Love."

Wanda walked them to their room before gently laying Maria on the bed. Maria immediately removed her top and started shimmying off her pants when Wanda spoke.

"M-My Love?"

"Yeah?" Maria asked, frowning at Wanda's uncomfortable body language "What's wrong?"

"I… You know how Sokovia is-was and I… I don't know how just two women have sex."

Maria eyes softened and she reached out and patted the bed for Wanda to sit with her.

"There's lots of ways; we could use our fingers or eat each other out or, well this couldn't happen tonight, but we could get a dildo to use on each other," Maria said before smiling slyly "I know what we should try tonight, though."

"What?" Wanda asked.

"Look in my head."

Wanda tilted her head as she looked in Maria's head before her eyes widened and her cheeks went red.

" _Oh."_

"You wanna try it?" Maria asked, smirking.

"Very much, My Love."

"Then take off your damn clothes."

Wanda smiled before turning her back to Maria.

"Undo the zipper?"

Maria reached and slowly slid the zipper down teasingly; leaning forward to kiss at Wanda's revealed skin. Finally it was all the way down and Wanda pulled the dress off; revealing her red underwear.

Maria's hand snaked around Wanda's body and under her underwear; the younger woman gently feeling the wetness that had already accumulated while Wanda's breath hitched. Maria gently rubbed Wanda's clit with her thumb, making her bite her lip to keep in her sounds.

"Oh, My Love, the things you do to me."

"Well, I'm really only rubbing your clit; anyone could do that," Maria pointed out, Wanda rolling her eyes.

"I only want you."

Maria smiled in a self-pleased way and, in reward, she sunk one of her fingers into Wanda; who gasped when she did.

"I guess I don't _really_ have to do this because I'm not opening you up for anything, but whatever," Maria said, slowly thrusting her finger in and out of Wanda's pussy; the older woman not even listening to Maria's words as she focused on the pleasure she was feeling.

Wanda turned her head and leaned to kiss Maria, who smiled and returned it. The kiss was broken, though, by Wanda gasping when Maria added another finger; scissoring them inside of her and gently rubbing her clit again.

"More?"

But, no sooner had Wanda asked Maria removed her fingers.

"Why?" Wanda asked, obviously slightly upset.

"That's not even what we were planning to-."

Before Maria could finish, Wanda used her powers and knocked Maria back so she was lying on the bed.

"Wanda, wh-."

Wanda's powers snaked around Maria's wrists and ankles; pinning her to the bed and spreading her legs apart.

Wanda laid down on her stomach in between Maria's legs and smirking at the wet patch in Maria's underwear.

"Excited?" Wanda asked, running a finger across her covered pussy; making Maria whimper.

"Wanda, please."

Wanda gently kissed the inside of Maria's thighs, especially on the stretch marks, before tugging her underwear off; the tendrils still somehow holding her down as the underwear went right through them.

Wanda smirked again as she looked at Maria's soaked pussy; leaning forward to gently blow on it and make Maria give out a sound that was nearly a sob.

"Not tonight, of course; we have something _planned_ tonight, but one night… I bet I could use my powers to fuck you," Wanda said, her accent thick as Maria whimpered "I bet I could fuck you better than Pietro ever has."

"I'll tell him you said that," Maria said breathily.

"Please do."

"… Wanda, please do something."

"Do something?" Wanda asked, drawing an idle pattern on Maria's thigh "Like what?"

"Anything."

"Anything? Would you like to eat me out?" Wanda asked, partially joking but raising an eyebrow at Maria's vigorous nod "Alright."

Wanda removed her underwear and crawled over to Maria's head; moving so her legs were on either side of Maria's head, but she wasn't low enough for Maria to reach.

Maria looked up at the practically dripping pussy that was just out of reach.

"Please?" Maria asked.

Wanda gently lowered herself onto Maria; who groaned happily and sent reverberations through Wanda, who sighed. Maria honestly hadn't done this much, but she was _very_ enthusiastic as she licked all over; occasionally sucking on Wanda's clit and making her groan.

Wanda considered just coming on Maria's face and then eating her out, but they had a plan. So, before it could get too far, Wanda moved off of Maria, who pouted.

"Would you like to continue with our plan, now?" Wanda asked, Maria nodding with wide eyes; Wanda deciding to tease her a bit more "What is our plan; I don't remember what I saw in your head."

"Scissor," Maria said.

"I don't know what that means," Wanda said, a small smirk as Maria groaned "You have to tell me."

"It-It means we rub our pussies together."

"Oh, would you like me to release you?" Wanda's eyes widening a slightly at Maria's response "No?"

"I like it," Maria admitted, Wanda grinning.

"I would prefer you sitting up."

Wanda used her powers to push Maria up, her powers now holding Maria's hands behind her back. Wanda continued to use her powers so she and Maria were situated correctly, but their pussies not yet touching.

It became clear to Maria that Wanda wasn't as quite as put together as she was acting when Wanda took one look at Maria's bra and used her powers to tear it to shreds. Wanda palmed her breasts for a moment before pinching one of her nipples hard; Maria whimpering.

"Are you ready?" Wanda asked.

"Before- _before!"_ Maria stuttered and shouted slightly because Wanda had pinched her other nipple the same way she did the first "Before, could you take your bra off?"

"Of course," Wanda said, reaching around and unclipping her own bra before throwing it off to the side. Wanda played with her own breasts for a second before looking at Maria "Do you want to feel?"

Maria nodded and then her hands reached around to gently touch Wanda's breasts, but she wasn't really _controlling_ them. Wanda's powers had gone over her hands like gloves; she could still feel Wanda, though, she was just being guided on how to touch her.

Wanda had Maria's hands run over her breasts first before having them play with her nipples, Wanda sighing in pleasure. Then, Wanda moved Maria's hands back behind her back.

"I won't control this part," Wanda said before moving her chest more towards Maria "Mouth?"

Maria leaned down and gently lapped at Wanda's right nipple, Wanda frowning slightly.

"No; suck."

Maria gently started sucking, once again annoying Wanda slightly.

" _Harder."_

Maria truly began sucking on Wanda's nipple; Wanda gently stroking her hair as she did.

"Bite a little."

Maria gently bit Wanda's nipple; the older woman sighing in pleasure. Then, Wanda grabbed her hair and tugged Maria off before moving her over to the other nipple to repeat what she'd done.

Once Maria had finished that, she sat back up and gave Wanda big eyes; she felt like she was going to explode if she didn't start getting stimulated soon.

"Ready?" Wanda asked, seemingly in the same position as Maria. Maria nodded and Wanda smiled.

Then, Wanda pressed her pussy up against Maria's.

Maria groaned at the feeling, Wanda sighing in contentment. Wanda gave an experimental roll of her hips and Maria cried out as their clits rubbed against each other. Wanda gave another and Maria cried out again.

"You're very vocal tonight," Wanda said through labored breaths.

"Too much teasing," Maria replied, Wanda smirking.

"Well, no more."

And Wanda began to get a rhythm. Maria trembled and whimpered as Wanda rubbed her pussy against hers; the younger woman seeming like she wanted to fall backwards on the bed, but was being held up by something.

Maria was a sight to see; her hair was sticking to her sweaty face and neck while, since her hands were being held behind her back, she was showcasing her breasts nicely. Something that Wanda liked as she fucked Maria in oblivion; she was playing with breasts as she did it.

"W-Wanda, I'm gonna…"

"I won't tease you any longer," Wanda promised, giving a hard roll of the hips and Maria crying out as her orgasm began to overtake her.

As Maria's orgasm racked through her body, Wanda came hard as well at the feeling; the older woman releasing Maria's hands, allowing her to wrap her hands around Wanda.

They both held onto each other tightly as they came down from their highs. Maria finally letting go to fall backwards onto the pillows, still breathing somewhat heavily as Wanda moved to lie beside her.

"Did I hurt you?" Wanda asked gently.

"Of course not," Maria replied as she regained her breath.

"Good," Wanda said, the two women moving at the same time to cuddle each other "Sorry I teased you so much."

"I liked it," Maria said, Wanda smiling happily.

"Me too."

It was quiet for a moment, only the sound of the two women breathing filled the room.

"It's too bad we don't have more chances for just the two of us," Maria said "Because that was fantastic."

Wanda leaned and looked at the clock.

"We have a few more hours before Pietro returns. Would you like to go again?"

"We can test out your theory about fucking me with your powers."

.

.

.

Pietro banged his head down on the table, the other men laughing.

"Are they at it _again?"_ Steve asked, amused and slightly impressed.

"There will be hell to pay when I get home."

.

.

.

 **A/n**

 **That got way more Dom!Wanda than I intended, but shit happens. Also, I figure this will become a trilogy; the last one a contest between who can fuck Maria better.**

 **peoplers; definitely :)**

 **Thanks for Reading/Reviewing!**


	11. Peter and Naomi: Sequel to Chapter 25

She'd duct taped his hands behind his back.

"W-What're you doing?" Peter demanded as Naomi plopped down on his lap.

"Isn't it obvious?" Naomi replied, pushing his jacket of his shoulders and running her hands across his chest.

"Naomi, my mom's upstairs," Peter hissed, Naomi frowning.

"Right, she'll probably hear you."

"Yeah, and if she finds me like this, it'll be _mortifying,_ so could you please- Naomi, don't you _dare_."

Naomi smirked and put the duct tape over Peter's mouth; who said something muffled by the tape. Naomi let him try to talk for a few moments before he stopped for a second; letting her speak.

"Peter, we both know you could've stood up and gotten your hands undone before I could blink. Do you want me to stop?"

Peter deflated slightly; his cheeks pink as he looked down and shook his head no.

"That's what I thought."

Naomi then hopped off of Peter's lap and grabbed his hair; the man yelping slightly as she dragged him over to the bed and pushed him on it.

"Peter?!"

Both teens froze at Magda's voice. Naomi put her finger to her lips before she walked up the stairs, Peter watching her with wide eyes as he heard her start talking to his Mama.

"Peter ran out somewhere."

"Did he say where?" Peter heard his Mama ask.

"Nope."

"Well, he didn't bring you; probably getting you a present. Anyway, are you staying for dinner?"

"If that's alright."

"Of course; I'm going grocery shopping after picking up Lorna anyway. Tell Peter we're having spaghetti when he gets back."

"No problem, Magda. See ya later."

Peter heard the front door close and then the basement door close followed by Naomi jauntily walking over to him.

"Well, now it's just us." Naomi reached out and gently stroked his hair "You know, since she's gone, I could take that tape off your mouth. But, I don't want to."

Peter groaned as Naomi pulled his hair so he was lying on his back and straddled him before she paused.

"First things first," she said, grabbing the duct tape again and taping his ankles together "So you can't run off anywhere."

Peter gave a muffled groan and Naomi smiled, returning to her spot straddling him.

"You're excited, aren't you?" Naomi said, grinding down on Peter's already hardening cock.

"Mhm."

"Yeah," Naomi said under her breath, grinding on him so more and making Peter moan.

Naomi slithered down his body and unzipped his pants; pulling his pants down a little bit to release his erection. Naomi grinned as she took in the sight of Peter's hard cock.

"You want me to ride you?"

Peter gave a muffled whine through the tape, making Naomi smirk.

"I'm going to take that as a yes."

Naomi gently stroked him; Peter groaning loudly as she did. Peter groaning especially hard as she licked the head. Naomi smirked as Peter attempted to say her name through the tape. Naomi stopped stroking him and moved to straddle him; Naomi's skirt riding up as she grinded down on Peter, who groaned loudly as he felt her wet panties against him. Naomi leaned forward so they're chests were against each other's and gently kissed Peter's nose.

"I need to open myself up first."

Peter moaned as he felt Naomi's hand snake down in between them and under her panties, slipping a finger inside of herself. Peter watched Naomi's facial expression with wide eyes; swallowing hard as Naomi bit her lip and added another finger. Naomi shuddered slightly as she began to rub her clit, Peter whining in the back of his throat.

"P-Peter," Naomi said as she moved her fingers in and out while rubbing her clit "I'm gonna…"

Naomi gave a breathy sigh as she came, Peter watching with wide eyes as she slumped down on him. It was quiet for a few moments as Naomi came down from her high.

"Sorry about that," she said, sitting up and back against Peter's cock, making him whimper. She reached and gently stroked him again, leaning forward and kissing his face around his tape.

And then she slipped off his lap.

Peter made a slightly distressed sound and Naomi smiled innocently.

"What? _I_ already came."

Naomi covered her smile as Peter sent her a wide eyed look.

"I just don't feel up to going again… maybe in a little bit," Naomi said, making _no_ move to untie Peter "You just sit tight and hope your mom doesn't come home."

Peter whined slightly and Naomi smiled; plopping down on the couch and pulling out her homework.

.

Eternity.

That's how long she was taking.

 _Eternity._

Peter stared up at the ceiling, unable to do much else at the moment. He could look over at Naomi again, but that would just turn him on with no way to take care of it.

He glanced at the clock and nearly groaned;

 _Forty minutes._

She'd left him here for forty minutes.

Peter glanced at Naomi, who hadn't looked up from her pre-calc work for twenty minutes.

Peter sighed and resigned himself to staring at his ceiling; she really did know how to push all his buttons.

He loved her so much.

Peter readjusted and began to play "how many bumps are there on my ceiling?"

"Fuck this."

Peter looked up in surprise as Naomi hopped on his lap; tearing off the tape on his mouth to give him a sloppy kiss.

She stroked him a few times to get him completely up and carefully (always carefully) put a condom on him before _finally_ lowering down onto his cock.

Peter groaned as he finally got to feel her tight heat around him; Naomi groaning along.

Naomi placed her hands flat on Peter's chest and wasted no time riding him; moving faster than one would expect.

Peter looked up at Naomi and wondered how on _earth_ he lucked out this good.

Naomi continued to ride him; trying to get Peter to orgasm more than anything else. It wasn't going to be hard with her teasing and the anticipation. Peter moaned loudly as she grinded down on him.

" _Naomi."_

"Yeah?" Naomi asked, smirking slightly as she continued to ride him hard; Peter looking up at her with half lidded eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Naomi replied before smiling "Are you going to cum soon?"

"Mhm."

Naomi reached forward and wrenched his head back by his hair.

"Cum for me, Pietro."

Peter coming set of Naomi's orgasm; the two climaxing together.

Peter breathed heavily after the most intense orgasm of his life; his eyes shut, but able to hear Naomi take a knife and cut his arms and feet loose.

Peter opened his eyes as he felt Naomi gently massaging his wrists.

"You okay?" Naomi asked.

"Awesome," Peter smiled, Naomi giggling.

Peter began drifting off as Naomi played with his hair, but then he jolted out of it as an idea came to him.

"Naomi?"

"Yeah?" Naomi asked.

"I'm gonna take a nap, but when I wake up, I'm gonna fuck you so much that you get super sensitive, but I'm not gonna stop."

"I'm going to hold you to that, Maximoff."

.

.

.

 **A/N**

 **I hope you liked TARDIStime!**

 **Thanks For Reading/Reviewing!**


	12. Peter and Naomi: Sequel to Chapter 59

**Warning: Gore and death.**

.

Peter sat quietly; his stomach in knots as he looked at Naomi's tense form, her eyes occasionally glancing at the rearview mirror.

He should've realized this would happen.

Naomi was a vampire; no if, ands, or buts about that.

Peter had seen her down bags of blood stolen from local hospitals and had seen her fangs come out when she was threatening someone. That last one happened very recently.

Turns out, Peter wasn't the only human that knew about vampires. But, unlike Peter, these people hadn't fallen head over heels in love with one. These people hunted vampires.

And they were after Naomi.

Even though Naomi had never killed anyone after she'd been changed and had her subsequent rampage, they still thought it was for the best if she was dead.

That hadn't seemed to bother her; she could handle a few people waving crosses at her as if those did anything. She could handle staying on the run for a little while.

But then they made it very clear that if Peter was anything other than a poor, helpless victim she'd kidnapped and brainwashed for her perverse enjoyment, then they would kill him too.

Naomi was not pleased about that.

They'd managed to get away and they'd hopped into the car; Naomi flooring it as they drove away from the house they'd lived in for a few months.

 _"I'm taking you somewhere safe,"_ she'd said once they'd gotten far enough away to know that the hunters weren't right on their tail _"Then I'm going to fix this."_

Peter knew what she meant.

They drove into the night, only stopping once for a few minutes for Naomi to fill up the tank and for Peter to use the restroom. Naomi was faster than he was and he came out to find she'd also gotten him some snacks.

It finally got to the point where Peter was nodding off slightly, but kept jerking awake.

Naomi's hands softened on the steering wheel; she reached over and gently stroked his arm.

"Sleep. We won't get there for a while still."

With that, Peter finally dozed off.

.

He awoke in an unfamiliar bed.

He slipped out of it, taking note of the rustic interior of the room, and walked out into the rest of the house.

He found Naomi in the living room; the TV on, but she was hardly paying attention.

"Are you good?" She asked.

"Yeah…"

"I called my Dad; he's going to take care of it. We just have to sit tight for a little bit."

"Okay."

It was quiet for a moment.

Peter sat down on the couch and lied his head on Naomi's lap; Naomi smiling and stroking his hair gently.

.

It started about a week into their stay in the cabin.

Naomi started getting a funny look around the eyes; slightly more hollow, slightly skittish.

She was paler too, and her hair was dull; her voice ever so slightly raspy.

Peter didn't understand; she wasn't acting like his Naomi either. She was quiet and stayed away from him as much as possible.

He just wanted Naomi back.

Then it clicked.

"Naomi, when's the last time you've fed?"

Naomi swallowed hard.

"Two weeks."

Peter's eyes widened; the longest he'd seen her gone without was five days.

"It was my own fault; I should've fed when I had access to blood."

"Why don't you go get some?" Peter asked.

"Peter, those hunters are monitoring hospitals; the moment missing blood bags are reported, they'll be on our asses," Naomi replied.

"… How long can you go without it?" Peter asked, Naomi shrugging.

"I guess we'll find out," Naomi said, Peter just now noticing how she shook slightly.

.

Another week later and Peter couldn't stand it.

"Feed off of me."

"No."

Peter sighed; Naomi had been expecting him to offer.

"Naomi, you're going to _die."_

"I'll be fine."

"No you _won't!"_

Naomi was a shell of her former self at this point; she looked like a skeleton.

"I'm not feeding off of you, Peter."

Peter huffed; time to bring out the big guns.

He easily pinned her up against the wall; his body pressed against hers. There was a time when Naomi could push him across the room with a single tap, but she couldn't do much more than place her hands against his chest.

"Naomi, I know I smell good to you right now; that's why you've been avoiding me."

"Peter-."

"Please, Naomi," Peter whispered "I need you alive… I can't stand the thought of you being dead."

"But-."

"If you won't do it because of that, then do it to protect me," Peter snapped "How are you supposed to protect me from hunters if you can hardly walk?"

It was quiet for a moment.

"… Okay."

.

"I get a little… animal."

Peter smiled as Naomi prepped him.

"So don't move suddenly or anything like that," she warned.

"Okay."

It was quiet for a moment.

"… It's going to hurt," she warned quietly "It's not like giving blood, Peter, it's…"

"It's okay… I'll be okay."

It was quiet.

Then, Naomi's lip twitched slightly.

"What?" Peter asked, smiling slightly.

"I figured out a way to help alleviate the pain."

"What?"

Naomi pushed him back against the pillows on their bed; gently pulling his shirt collar down slightly to expose his neck. Peter pretended that Naomi licking her lips as she stared at his neck didn't send a shiver through his frame.

"Tell me if it's too much," Naomi said, giving him concerned eyes.

"Okay," Peter said, smiling softly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Naomi."

Naomi lowered her face to his neck; taking a deep breath before she bared her fangs.

Peter cried out as her teeth buried in his flesh; she hadn't been lying. It hurt.

Naomi nearly gave a sound herself; she was finally feeding and Peter… Peter tasted so _sweet._

Peter gave soft whimpers as she continued to feed; his eyes scrunched up in pain.

That's why he didn't notice her hand moving until it started "alleviating the pain."

Peter gasped as Naomi grabbed him through his pants; his body reacting quickly because of their lack of physical contact over the last few weeks. He was already semi-hard under Naomi's smart fingers. He focused on the pleasure he was feeling instead of shooting pain in his neck. God, he'd missed this. It felt so good and amazing and _damn_ he was starting to feel faint.

Before Peter could stutter something out, they were interrupted.

The hunters.

They burst into the bedroom; aiming their weapons at Naomi and Peter.

But, they made two fatal mistakes.

Not only did they interrupt a vampire while feeding.

They threatened her mate.

It didn't take long, maybe two minutes, but in the end the walls were splattered with the hunters' blood; Naomi drinking deeply from one of them.

Naomi looked up at the bed and froze; she'd fallen deep into her instincts. Something Peter had never seen. Her stomach twisted into knots; would he think she was a monster? Would he be scared?

She knew how she looked; her clothes torn and bloody, her hair practically dripping with the red. She knew if she didn't want to freak him out, she should stop feeding, but she couldn't bring herself too.

Peter shakily slid off the bed to kneel beside her on the ground; not flinching at how she was still feeding off one of the hunters.

Finally, she stopped drinking, looking at Peter with self-conscious eyes.

What she didn't know was that even though she was a mess of blood, she looked like herself again.

Peter reached out and wiped the blood on her chin with his thumb, Naomi licking it off.

"Are you still hungry?"

Naomi nodded slightly; her eyes flashing to the other bodies, but not moving.

"You can eat in front of me; it doesn't scare me."

Naomi quickly moved over to the other body, aware of Peter's eyes on her as he leaned against the bed.

After she drained every hunter's body, she moved back over to where Peter was watching her. Naomi reached out and gently touched the marks on his neck from her teeth.

"They're going to scar," she said apologetically.

"Good."

Naomi squeaked slightly as Peter pulled her to him; kissing her. Naomi _knew_ he could taste blood on her lips, but he didn't pull away; he actually slipped his tongue into her mouth as if he _liked_ it.

They broke apart for a moment so Peter could breathe.

"Are you good to be on top?" Naomi asked as he regained his breath.

Peter's lips pulled back into a smirk.

"Get on the bed."

Naomi quickly moved to lie down on the bed; Peter standing and wobbling for a moment.

"Are you okay?" Naomi asked, sitting up worriedly.

Instead of answering, Peter pushed her back against the bed; moving so he was over her.

Naomi gasped as Peter pulled what was left of her pants down to her knees so he could rub her pussy; Naomi whimpering as he rubbed her clit, making Peter smirk.

"Take the rest of your clothes off."

Naomi did as he said and lied down underneath him with her legs spread.

"You're already dripping," he observed as he rubbed her pussy "Did you get this way when you were killing them?"

"No," Naomi gasped out as Peter pushed a finger into her "When-When you were watching me feed."

"Ahhh," Peter said, pumping his finger in and out "How about when you were feeding on me?"

"If they hadn't come, I-I would've…" Naomi groaned as Peter pushed in another finger.

"You would've fucked me… I just watched you completely decimate six people and then drink them dry. But, here you are; so willing to be submissive for me."

"You're my mate."

Peter's held tilted to the side as he stuck another finger inside her, making Naomi cry out as he fucked her with them.

"Your mate?"

"Mhm," she whimpered as his fingers moved in and out of her.

"Like an animal?"

"Yes."

Naomi whined as Peter withdrew his fingers before he suddenly flipped her over; pulling her up onto all fours.

Naomi trembled with anticipation as Peter removed his own clothes before he lined up with her opening. He pushed in with one hard thrust, making Naomi cry out and Peter give a low exhale.

After a few moments of adjustment, Peter pulled out and slammed back in again. They'd had rough sex before, but never like this. Naomi bit her lip as Peter set a brutal pace; the vampire finding the perfect mixture of pain and pleasure almost unbearably good.

The only sound in the room was of their low moans and grunts and the sound of Peter's hips smacking against Naomi's ass. Naomi dropped down onto her elbows as Peter railed her; Naomi's pussy clenching as she got closer to orgasming. The fact they hadn't had any physical intimacy in the past weeks made them both want to cum faster than they probably would like.

"Peter, I'm gonna…"

"I know," Peter grunted, reaching around and roughly rubbing her clit "Cum for me."

Naomi moaned loudly as she came around Peter's cock; Peter groaning as she tightened around him, making him cum deep inside her.

It was quiet for a moment before they both collapsed on the bed.

Naomi stretched out contently; Peter smiling slightly as she cuddled up to him.

Then Peter wrinkled his nose.

"Naomi?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you, um, take out the trash?"

Naomi groaned; burying her face in his neck.

"Can't I do it tomorrow?"

"Naomi, never in a _million_ years will I be able to fall asleep with six dead bodies lying around me."

Naomi groaned and slipped out of bed, grabbing two of the hunters by the ankles.

"I expect you to eat me out for doing this tonight," Naomi said.

"Hey, it's your turn to top," Peter pointed out, before smiling slyly "Unless you think the male should dominate his mate?"

Peter suddenly found himself on the ground in between a few of the bodies with Naomi's hand around his neck.

"You can't _sleep_ around bodies; how about getting fucked next to them?"

"That can work."


	13. Peter and Naomi: Sequel to Chapter 46

So, this is what going into heat felt like.

It was not a comfortable sensation.

Naomi sat up in bed; she and Peter had decided that he'd stay out of the house for about an hour so she could take a shower and get comfortable before he came back to…

Anyway.

Naomi shifted uncomfortably; rubbing herself through her pajamas. Fuck, did she have a _fever?_

She got up and went to the bathroom even though everything in her was yelling at her to get herself off.

 _Wait for Peter._

She took a cold, _cold_ shower, but it didn't help the burning sensation. After that, she put on a robe (why would she need anything else?) and did other bathroom things to make herself somewhat presentable.

And it had only been twenty minutes.

She went and lay down, trying to think about anything other than the sensations.

 _Peter will be here soon to make it better._

 _And to make you his mate._

For a moment, Naomi expected a stab of fear at that, but it didn't come. She only felt excitement.

She was going to be Peter's _mate._

It was probably the Omega hormones that made her start thinking about how lucky she was that such a strong Alpha would want her.

But, it was _definitely_ the hormones when she started thinking about him getting her pregnant.

That idea should not have made her more hot.

 _Fuck,_ she needed Peter to come back.

.

Before Peter ran home, he'd decided to go slow so as not to frighten Naomi.

But then he entered the house and that went out the window.

The smell of Naomi's heat was overwhelming and turned him into his base instincts.

He needed to mate with this Omega _now._

He ran down to the basement and, _fuck,_ Naomi was looking needy as all hell.

A pretty Omega in heat was lying on his bed, what could Peter do?

.

Naomi cried out in happiness the moment Peter touched her; the burning sensation got _worse,_ but somehow it was better. He buried his face in her neck, obviously enjoying the smell of her.

He tore off the thin robe and revealed her completely naked body; roughly massaging her breasts for a moment before leaning down to finally kiss her.

Naomi groaned into the rough kiss, writhing underneath Peter for a moment before Peter grabbed one of her wrists and pinned it to the bed. The rest of Naomi's body followed suit and she went limp; Peter returning to marking her neck as she lay submissively underneath him.

After a few more moments of marking her neck, he pulled back to sit on his heels; Naomi whining slightly as he stopped touching her for a moment. She needed him to touch her.

.

Naomi was giving him a pitiful look when he stopped touching her.

So, Peter reached and gently touched her pussy.

Naomi cried out as Peter himself groaned (more of a growl, really) at how wet she was. She was _dripping_ for him. He had planned on taking his time with the foreplay, but it was obvious Naomi _needed_ him.

He sunk a finger into her, planning on preparing her just enough so it wouldn't hurt for him to mate her. Naomi squirmed as she moaned, but Peter placed his other hand on her chest and she stilled; the only movement was her breathing heavily and fingers curling into the sheets.

Peter pumped his finger in and out; Naomi's eyes squeezing shut as he added a second finger and stretched her out. Then he removed them and pulled back from her, Naomi giving him a heartbroken look that he caressed away.

.

"Let me get undressed, Lover-Girl," Peter said, Naomi giving a breathy sigh and nodding; a little more patience and Peter would make her his mate. Peter smiled and stroked her hair once more before moving back, Naomi enjoying those caresses far more than a normal person would.

Peter quickly removed his clothes before moving so he was over her while lining up with her opening. Naomi wiggled slightly as she felt his dick brush her entrance, but Peter placed a hand on her stomach for a moment, making Naomi still.

"Tell me if it hurts," Peter said before his cock gently pushed in, Naomi groaning.

 _Finally._

.

Peter easily slipped inside her warm and wet opening, Naomi's fingernails digging into his back as he pressed in. Once he was fully seated inside her and Naomi couldn't do much more than make a blissful face, it hit Peter.

If he thought his instincts were bad before, they just increased exponentially.

He had a pretty Omega squirming on his cock.

She was _his._

No one else got to have her but him.

She was _his_ pretty Omega.

But, then it occurred to Peter…

This Omega was in her heat; she'd be begging any Alpha in range to fuck her if he hadn't got to her first.

She needed to know she was his.

She needed to know that she couldn't go looking for this from any other Alpha.

He'd show her…

Naomi was _his._

.

Peter's first thrust knocked the wind out of her.

But… from the way her family had described it; she was supposed to be in pain right now. But, she felt nothing except for pleasure.

Peter felt so big and good inside of her and she _wanted_ him to keep fucking her like that. She wanted him to make her his. Maybe that's why it didn't hurt.

Before Naomi could delve deeper into this thought, Peter thrust again, making her gasp.

Peter dropped down onto his elbows so he was close to Naomi.

"Whose are you?"

Naomi whimpered as Peter gave another thrust that made her entire body shake.

"Naomi, I won't help you unless you answer me."

" _Yours,_ Peter, I'm _yours."_

.

Peter grinned; she said it herself.

Then, Peter noticed how debauched she look and felt slightly bad.

She was his, so he should be taking care of her during her heat.

Instead of those hard thrusts he'd been doing earlier, Peter rocked into her firmly, but lovingly. Naomi squirmed and Peter smiled; she wanted more.

He started to move at a constant pace; one that was _perfect_ for Naomi. It was fast and firm, but not harsh.

He leaned down and captured her lips with his own, Naomi groaning.

.

Naomi buried her face in his neck; taking a deep breath of his scent as he continued to fuck her. With the pace he was setting, Naomi new she wasn't going to last long, and she let him know that.

"Peter, I-I'm."

"I know," Peter murmured "I'm here."

Naomi trembled in his arms before he leaned down and whispered.

"You're mine. You're my mate."

Naomi shook in his arms as her orgasm overtook her and she knew he was right.

She was his.

.

Peter thrust into the tight heat as Naomi came; the blonde woman's orgasm pushing him over as well.

Peter pushed all the way into her as he came; giving a sound that was basically a growl.

It was quiet for a moment as the two held each other before Peter pulled out of Naomi.

And then the haze began to clear.

.

Naomi opened her eyes to Peter looking over her worriedly.

"What?"

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Naomi softened and reached out to stroke Peter's hair.

"Not even a little bit."

Peter still seemed worried as he rolled over so he was next to Naomi. Naomi began to sit up to reach for a glass of water, but Peter suddenly placed a hand on her chest and pushed her back down against the bed.

After a moment of shock for the both of them, he spoke.

"I am so sorry," Peter said "I… I couldn't help it."

"It's okay," Naomi said "It's what you're supposed to do, right?"

Peter still looked slightly guilty.

"What was it you were going to do?"

"Get that water."

Peter stood and grabbed it for her; gently stroking her hair as she drank.

Then, once he put the water back, he reached under the bed and pulled out a box.

"Um, so, happy birthday."

Naomi giggled slightly; she'd forgotten.

She took the box from him and opened it.

"Oh, Peter…"

"Do you like it?" Peter asked, chewing on his nails "If you don't, that's okay."

"Peter, it's beautiful," Naomi said.

"Here, let me."

Peter took the box before slipping the ring on Naomi's finger.

"There; we've done every tradition," Peter said, Naomi giggling.

But, her giggle was slightly choked.

"Peter?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I need you again."

"Yes, Ma'am."

.

.

.

 **A/N**

 **I can do the Alpha!Naomi/Omega!Peter next. Forewarning it's a bit strange, but I'm still gonna do it.**


	14. Peter and Naomi: Sequel to Chapter 66

_"Wanna have sex?"_

 _"Sorry?" Naomi asked._

 _"Sex; do you want to have it?" Peter asked "Because, that. Damn."_

 _"I'm flattered."_

 _"Plus I'm kinda curious Female Alphas work," Peter added._

 _Naomi smirked, making Peter visibly gulp._

 _"Trust me, Pete, you're gonna enjoy yourself."_

.

Peter fell backwards onto his bed, Naomi on top of him as they passionately made out.

"I still don't understand," Peter said when their kiss broke, Naomi rolling her eyes.

"Peter, I usually don't have a dick, I do when I get turned on; we good?"

Peter opened his mouth, his eyes amused, but Naomi cut him off.

"I swear to _god,_ if you say 'like a transformer' I will kick your ass."

Peter's mouth snapped shut and he cleared his throat while Naomi rolled her eyes.

"Do you wanna have sex still or not?" She asked, it occurring to Peter she was acting slightly more hostile than she usually did.

"Of course," Peter said, slightly excited now.

"Yeah?" Naomi asked, Peter frowning.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"My biology is pretty freaking weird, Peter," Naomi countered, shrugging uncomfortably "I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want to."

"Naomi, there is _nothing_ I want more than for you to fuck me," Peter said, Naomi smiling slightly; obviously pleased.

"Flip over," Naomi said, Peter grinning excitement and flipping onto his stomach; since he was bent over the bed he could push back against Naomi. Even though there was nothing there yet, from what Naomi had said, there would be soon.

Naomi pulled down his pants, making Peter swallow hard as she got a good look at him.

"Are you a virgin?"

"Yeah," Peter said quietly, having already balled up the covers in his hands out of nerves "Are you?"

"Yeah," Naomi said, Peter hearing the tension in her voice "You sure?"

"Yes."

Peter immediately moaned as Naomi pushed a finger into him; he'd experimented with himself before, but it was nothing compared to Naomi's fingers. He pushed back against her fingers and groaned as he realized the hardness he was feeling was something else entirely. She added a second finger and Peter writhed slightly; he didn't realize it was going to feel this _good._

"If you're a virgin, how come you're so good at that?!"

Peter could hear Naomi chuckle.

"Very in depth sex ed teachings; they didn't want us to make a fool out of ourselves on our 'mating night.'"

"Oh, _god,"_ Peter said as Naomi scissored her fingers "They taught you _good!"_

"What they teach you?" Naomi asked.

"In a nutshell? To shut up and take it."

Naomi frowned, her fingers slipping out of Peter, who groaned.

"No, no," he muttered, but then Naomi lay across his back, making him whimper as she spoke in his ear.

"I don't want you to do that. Well, I want you to take it, but only if you want to. But, I don't want you to shut up; I like your noises, Peter." To emphasize, she rolled her hips against his ass; Peter whimpering at the feeling of hardness against him "And I want you to tell me if you don't like something. Or if you want to stop."

"I will," Peter promised, grinning happily as Naomi nuzzled at his ear "Can you put your fingers back in?"

"I can do you one better," Naomi replied, standing up and undoing her pants; Peter groaning as he felt her dick against his ass.

"Wait, wait," Peter said, Naomi pausing "Can I give you a blowjob?"

"Um, I mean, if you want to, sure," Naomi said, actually sounding thrown by that.

Peter grinned and slid off the bed and onto his knees. He immediately grasped Naomi, who jumped slightly; the sensation and the fact he'd done it without hesitating had surprised her. But then, he paused, frowning slightly.

"You're bigger than me."

Naomi giggled.

"Actually," Peter said, sitting back on his heels "I think you're bigger than average."

"Are you going to give me head or would you rather I fetch a ruler?"

Peter looked up at Naomi with a sly smile before he took her in his mouth; Naomi sighed heavily, placing a hand on the back of Peter's head, more to steady herself than anything else. Peter gently moved back and forth on her; stroking the bit he couldn't get into his mouth. Naomi hissed slightly.

"Peter, watch your teeth," Naomi said, Peter popping off.

"Sorry."

Then he was back on again, bobbing up and down a bit faster on her; taking her farther and farther each time. Naomi was enjoying the feeling of Peter's warm, wet mouth around her, but then she realized she was enjoying it a bit too much.

Peter pouted up at her as she pulled him off by his hair and Naomi almost came right then; his pout was made up of red, puffy lips with drool.

"Peter, I need to fuck you right now."

Peter grinned before standing up, grunting slightly as Naomi turned him around and bent him back over the bed.

"Wait, can I face you?"

Naomi paused; she hadn't considered that.

"Um, yeah, sure," Naomi said, Peter flipping over and grinning at her.

"Can you take off your shirt, too?"

Naomi nodded and pulled off her shirt and bra, looking over to find Peter had removed his shirt.

"I don't understand why you have breasts," Peter admitted, Naomi smiling slightly.

"Aesthetic."

"That's a good reason," Peter said, looking at her breasts a moment longer before looking up at her eyes.

He was at the end of the bed and propped up on his elbows, then he spread his legs and grinned.

"You sure you want to keep going?" Naomi asked.

"Yes," Peter said.

"And, um, you're on birth control, right?" Naomi asked, Peter smiling.

"Yeah, of course," Peter said.

"Just checking, just checking," Naomi murmured.

"Do you want to stop?"

Naomi looked up in surprise; Peter looking up at her in concern.

"No," Naomi said "Do _you?"_

"No, but you keep asking me that," Peter pointed out, sitting up fully "What is it?"

Naomi shuffled uncomfortably.

"It's just… I never really thought someone would be okay with… me."

Peter felt his heart hurt at Naomi's vulnerable expression; he reached up and cupped her cheeks.

"Naomi, you are absolutely _perfect."_

Naomi blushed and gave him a reluctant smile; Peter grinning and Naomi rolling her eyes.

"Whatever," she said, obviously in a better mood as she pushed him back against the bed "So, is this going to hurt?"

"You'll be fine," Peter said with a shrug.

"Not for _me,"_ Naomi said, Peter smiling slightly; like he said before, Omegas were told to shut up and take it. But, Naomi didn't want that.

"Nah, you know my mutation; it'll help me adjust," Peter said, Naomi smiling.

"Okay, just, talk to me?"

"Naomi, when do I ever shut up?" Peter countered, Naomi laughing as she adjusted his legs.

"Let's see if this gets you to."

And this is pretty embarrassing.

Peter did have a comeback to that.

But, it completely slipped out of his head as Naomi pressed in.

Peter bit his lip and shut his eyes tight; focusing on the feeling of being filled with something so _big._

But, Naomi stopped.

"What…?" Peter said, his eyes opening as he gave her a pitiful look.

"You looked like you were in pain," Naomi said, concern in her tone "I don't want to hurt you."

"Naomi, if you don't fuck me I swear to- OH!"

Peter gave a loud groan as Naomi pushed in the rest of the way fully.

"Do you really think you're in a position to be bossing me around?" Naomi asked, masking the fact she wanted nothing more than to fuck Peter like crazy.

" _Fuck_ , Naomi," Peter groaned.

"Hm?" Naomi asked teasingly.

"Please?"

Naomi paused at that; she hadn't actually expected Peter to _beg._

" _Please,_ Naomi; fuck me?" Peter groaned; he just wanted her to _move._

"Alright," Naomi said.

She pulled out slowly and pushed back in slowly; unsure of what Peter could handle.

Clearly more than that.

"More?"

Naomi pulled out and pushed back in at a faster pace; going slower for her benefit more than Peter's. She wasn't sure how long she was going to last with Peter looking like _that_ underneath her.

"C'mon, Naomi," Peter said, his voice a pitch higher than usual and with a whining twinge to it "More."

 _Screw it._

Naomi grabbed Peter's hips before pulling out and thrusting in _hard._

Peter gave a loud groan; much better.

"Again."

"Hush."

And then Naomi began _really_ fucking him.

Peter gripped the sheets tightly as Naomi fucked him; the young woman not holding back anything as she railed into him. He reached down and stroked his own cock a few times, but he returned to holding onto the sheets as Naomi started thrusting even _harder._

The smell of pheromones in the room was overwhelming; Peter getting slightly dazed because of the smell of Naomi's (already incredibly strong) scent grow stronger as she continued to fuck him. Naomi getting slightly fuzzy because of Peter's intoxicatingly sweet smell.

Peter's loud groans had become breathy whines every time Naomi rammed back into him.

"You close?" Naomi asked, picking up on his change in sounds.

"Mhm," Peter said, his voice still slightly whiny.

"Okay…"

Naomi reached down and pumped Peter's cock as she picked up the pace slightly, making him groan softly.

"Naomi…" Peter groaned.

"I know," she said gently "Cum."

Peter groaned as he orgasmed; his cum splattering across his own stomach. Naomi continued to thrust into him and stroke him as he came; Peter withering around on her cock. After a few moments, Peter slumped slightly before frowning; Naomi was still fucking him. It wasn't that he didn't like it, it was just that he wished she could cum soon too.

He knew he must look wrecked; he felt it. Peter recalled the look she'd given him when she'd pulled him off of sucking her cock; she'd thought he looked good.

So, maybe that would get her to cum.

Peter moved and Naomi immediately paused as he completely pulled off her cock; she was worried she'd done something wrong.

"Peter, what-?"

Peter slipped off the bed and took her in his mouth; Naomi crying out as she felt his warm mouth wrap around her. He took her all the way down his throat before pulling off to cough for a moment, then moving back onto her cock; obviously trying to stuff as much in his mouth as possible.

Naomi looked down at how Peter had his swollen lips spread wide around her cock; his dark eyes looking up at her with a hazy look and his hair messy.

She came in his mouth; Peter swallowing as much as he could. But, Alphas came a _lot_ (better chance of pregnancy) and Peter found his mouth overflowing; cum dripping down his chin as he choked slightly on the rest of it.

Once Naomi had finished, she collapsed onto the bed, Peter crawling up to join her. Naomi reached out and wiped the cum on his chin off on her thumb; Peter licking it off.

Peter gently played with her breasts for a few moments; obviously enjoying the feeling of them. Then, he began to run to run his hands over the rest of Naomi's body before pausing.

"Wait, it's…"

"Gone?" Naomi offered, smiling wryly "It does that."

Peter pouted.

"Maybe I wasn't done."

"You're welcome to try to get it to appear again," Naomi teased.

It was quiet for a moment.

"Wait, so when you were going through puberty, did it…"

Peter trailed off and Naomi looked over at him.

"You know the worst part?" Naomi asked, Peter tipping his head "I go to Catholic school."

Peter frowned before it occurred to him.

"Oh, god, when you were wearing a _skirt?"_


	15. Maxiria: Snooping

They knew they shouldn't have been snooping _okay?_

It was just… Clint had gotten into an argument with Natasha about whether or not Maria had been accidently trashing stuff in her room and hadn't told anyone. Steve took Clint's side which culminated in Natasha snapping.

"If you two are so sure, why don't you bring me some evidence?"

So, when they knew Maria and the twins would be busy, they both snuck into their room.

They'd looked in the trash, in the drawers, and they were about to look in the bathroom when Steve managed to hear footsteps coming down the hallway towards them.

The pair exchanged a frantic look; there were no vents and they were on the second story (something Clint wouldn't enjoy jumping out of). At the last second, Steve grabbed Clint's arm and pulled him into the closet; shutting it right before the door opened. The closet was small and dark and all they could do was listen as two people entered.

They could hear someone plop down on the bed while the other person looked through the drawers

"Pietro, have you seen my red sweatshirt?" They heard Maria ask.

"Wanda took it this morning," Pietro replied.

"I need to tell her to stop taking my stuff." Even from in the closet, they could both tell Maria didn't mind in the least.

One good thing was that Wanda wasn't with them, because if she had been, she would've been able to sense them in a second.

"Whatever, I'll just wear my blue one."

Clint and Steve both held their breath as Maria walked towards the closet.

"Or you could wear neither."

The footsteps stopped.

"You're going to give me one of your sweatshirts?" Maria asked hopefully.

"No. But I also think you should get rid of your top and pants and the things underneath."

 _Oh, shit._

For once in your life, Maria, turn him down.

"Why would I want to do that, Daddy?"

 _Holy Fuck!_

Clint and Steve looked at each other in the dim closet; both of their eyes wide as plates.

"Because I want to see you, Babygirl."

This was their _last_ chance; if they ran out now, they'd spare themselves from hearing this. But, neither of them were able to do anything other than listen to the sounds of kissing.

"I want you, Daddy," Maria said, in a _frighteningly_ breathy voice.

"Yes, Babygirl?" Pietro asked, his accent coming out thicker than usually "Do you want me to fuck you?"

 _Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit._

"Yes, Daddy," Maria's voice was at a slightly higher pitch now, but still breathy.

"Take of your clothes, Prinţesă."

Clint and Steve listened in horror as the youngest Avenger, a girl they'd both met when she was _fourteen,_ stripped down; the sound of her clothes hitting the ground making them revaluate every choice they'd made to get into this position.

"Won't you take off your clothes too, Daddy?"

"What do you say, dragă?"

"Please, Daddy?"

"Of course."

They listened to the sound of clothing falling to the ground again, this time interspersed with Maria's giggles.

Steve wondered if he was actually going to be sick.

"Excited, Daddy?"

"Ah, you know the things you do to me, Printesa mea."

"Let me take care of you then."

They heard the two move onto the bed; Clint considering how he could possibly knock himself out by hitting his head against the wall.

"You can just fuck me, Daddy; you made me loose this morning."

Steve shut his eyes tight; wishing that he could shut his ears somehow.

How the _hell_ were they going to look these two in the eye ever again?

"You are loose," Pietro agreed "Like a Curvă."

Steve didn't know Sokovian, but Clint did; the archer's eyes grew wide and Steve was thankful that he didn't know it.

As it turned out, he wouldn't need to.

"I'm only a slut for you, Daddy."

You know, maybe HYDRA had the right idea; Steve could really use some poison right now.

"Alright, spread your legs."

Steve and Clint refused to make eye contact as Maria moaned loudly; Pietro groaning quieter along with her.

"Fuck me, Daddy, please! Please, get on with it!"

"Alright, Baby."

Steve shut his eyes tightly as Clint leaned his head back against the wall as they listened to the sounds of the bed squeaking, Maria and Pietro groaning, and the headboard loudly banging against the wall. It banged so much that they could actually feel the vibration through the walls.

And then the closet door was thrown opened.

Both men looked over to find a fully clothed Maria and a fully clothed Pietro looking at them; neither with a hint of disarray.

"So, have you two learned your lesson?" Maria asked.

"Wha-?"

Maria rolled her eyes, Pietro snorting.

"Don't go through our stuff, you labagii."

"Or you might hear things you don't want to," Maria said "Now get out."

The two men didn't need to be told twice, both practically running out of the room and both coming to a silent understanding; they would never speak of this again.

"That oughta teach them," Maria said, self-satisfied.

"Mhm," Pietro agreed, pushing himself against her back.

"What is it?" Maria asked, amused as she turned around in his arms.

"Those sounds you were making, Prinţesă."

Maria smirked.

"Was I exciting you, Daddy?"

"Very much, Baby."

"Then why don't we finish what we started?" Maria asked.

"Sounds perfect," Pietro said, leaning in for a kiss, only for Maria to stop him.

"One condition."

"Yes?"

"Go and grab Mommy."

.

.

.

 **A/N**

 **It's been a while since I've written Maxiria, good to be back even if this was less smut and more joking, but maybe I'll write a super smutty sequel.**

 **Thanks for Reading/Reviewing!**


	16. Maxiria: Pietro vs Wanda

Pietro was annoyed with Wanda.

Honestly, he should probably be annoyed with both of them, but he could never be annoyed with Maria for very long.

Ever since Wanda and Maria had their marathon sex night, the twins had been sniping at each other; Pietro was annoyed because he could feel it through the bond all night, Wanda was annoyed because she had to deal with that all the time and she figured that Pietro didn't have a right to be annoyed.

And this was the last straw.

"You told her you could fuck her better than I can?!"

"I _could,"_ Wanda spat back at her twin, Maria rolling her eyes from her spot lounging on the bed.

"Fine," Pietro said "Winner gets Maria to themselves for a week."

"Wait, what?" Maria asked, looking up.

"Deal?"

"Deal."

Maria squeaked as Pietro grabbed her ankle and pulled her down to the end of the bed; putting his body over hers and kissing her hungrily. Then, he pulled back and began biting at Maria's neck; the young woman gasping. In her peripheral vision, she saw Wanda take a seat on one of the chairs in the room; the dark haired woman crossing her arms and watching the two with a completely blank face.

Pietro pulled back.

"Flip over, Pretty Girl."

Maria did as he said; flipping over so she was bent over the bed, Pietro slapping her ass and making her yelp.

Pietro pulled her pajama bottoms down to her ankles; kneeling behind her. He leaned forward and gave her clit a few gentle licks, making Maria whimper. Then, Pietro leaned so his body was over hers; his front to her back. Maria whimpered at the feeling of Pietro's hardness through his jeans against her pussy.

"Do you want me, Pretty Girl?"

"Yes," Maria breathed.

"How?"

"Like this," Maria stuttered "Going fast."

"Alright," Pietro said, standing up "Let me open you up."

"Mhm."

Maria groaned as she felt his finger press into her.

"Hardly have to open you up; I have been taking you a lot recently," Pietro said smugly, Maria not replying; knowing that what he said was for Wanda to hear.

Pietro pushed another finger into her; gently scissoring them and pumping them inside of her.

"Are you ready?" Pietro asked, Maria nodding "Okay, Pretty Girl."

Maria groaned as she felt Pietro's cock push inside; no matter how many times they did this, it still felt _amazing._

The first thrust made Maria give a loud whine.

"More, Pietro."

Pietro smirked and grabbed her hips before beginning to fuck her how she'd asked; fast.

Maria held on tightly to the blankets as Pietro railed into her at nearly superhuman speed; the speedster knowing how much Maria could handle before he broke something. Pietro wrapped his hand in her hair as he continued to thrust into her rapidly, pulling her head up and making Maria give a loud groan.

"How does it feel, Pretty Girl?"

"S-So good," Maria stuttered out.

"Are you going to cum for me?"

"Yes," Maria replied "Harder."

Pietro smiled and obeyed her wish; switching from human pace to superhuman. Maria gave a loud moan as Pietro moved in and out of her in a blur; Maria bit her lip and closed her eyes tightly.

"Pietro, I'm gonna…"

"I know, Pretty Girl, come for me."

Maria squealed as she came around Pietro's cock; the Sokovian biting his lip as he unloaded in her tight pussy. Pietro's thrusts slowed before he slowly pulled out; his cum dripping down her thigh as Pietro leaned down and gently kissed the back of Maria's neck.

"Good?" He asked, nuzzling her hair softly.

"Yeah," Maria said, Pietro smiling and helping Maria move so she was lying on the bed correctly.

Once she was comfortable, Pietro gave her one last kiss before pulling on his pants, smirking at Wanda.

"All yours."

Wanda stood and walked over to where Maria was resting; the younger woman smiling sweetly up at her.

"Maria, My Love, are you okay to go again?" Wanda asked as she gently stroked Maria's hair, Maria smiling and nodding "Alright; tell me if anything bothers you."

Maria first felt the tendrils wrap around her wrists, pinning her to the bed. Next she felt the tendrils of Wanda's abilities wrap around her ankles and gently pull her legs apart, Wanda frowning slightly. Wanda reached down and grabbed Pietro's shirt, making Pietro frown as Wanda used it to gently wipe away the seed in between her legs.

"Hey! I like that shirt!" Pietro protested, Wanda giving him a glare that made him shut up but frown unhappily.

Wanda moved so she was settled in between her legs, smiling at Maria.

"You remember how I used my powers when we were alone, yes?" Wanda asked as Pietro rolled his eyes.

"Yes," Maria replied.

"I want to do something like that with your approval."

Maria smiled and nodded; Wanda smiling as well.

"Alright, My Sweet; relax."

Maria did as Wanda said as Wanda used her powers to stretch her open. It was only about the equivalent of a finger, but Pietro tried very hard not to think impressed thoughts for his twin to hear.

"Are you ready for more?" Wanda asked, Maria nodding happily "How much?"

"I'm already open," Maria pointed out "As big as Pietro."

Wanda nodded slightly and gently stretched Maria until she was as wide open and full as she was when Pietro filled her; Maria groaned and seemingly tried to bounce on it, but she couldn't, of course.

"Move, Wanda, _please."_

"Not yet, My Love," Wanda said, reaching out to brush the hair off of Maria's face "I want you to take a bit more. Can you do that for me?"

Maria pouted but nodded, Wanda smiling.

Wanda gently stretched Maria even more, the young woman squirming and whimpering slightly. Just as it reached the point of too much, Wanda stopped; she knew how much Maria could handle at the moment.

"Wanda… It's so _big."_

"I know," Wanda cooed.

"Can you please move?" Maria asked, Wanda smiling.

"Can you handle it?"

"Yes, Wanda, I can," Maria promised, Wanda moving so she was lying beside Maria.

"You must tell me if it's too much."

"Yes," Maria promised.

"Alright."

Maria gasped as she felt it move inside her; gently pulling out before pushing back in so _deep_. Wanda palmed her breasts as Maria began to grow accustomed to being stretched so wide by a moving thing.

And then Wanda made it bigger.

Not _vastly,_ but enough to make Maria cry out.

"Shh, shh," Wanda soothed "Alright?"

"Yeah," Maria said "But… But no larger?"

"Of course," Wanda promised, Maria smiling slightly "Are you ready for it to move?"

"Yeah."

Maria bit her lip as the large thing pulled out before easing it's way gently back in; making sure to never move to fast. Wanda returned to playing with Maria's breasts; gently pinching her nipples as Maria moaned.

"My Love, what do you want?" Wanda asked gently.

"I wanna cum," Maria said, Wanda smiling.

"I'll help."

Wanda reached between Maria's legs and gently rubbed her clit; the young woman crying out as Wanda did so.

"Wanda… I…"

"Shh," Wanda murmured "Cum, My Love."

Maria cried out as she tightened; which really meant nothing because of the large thing keeping her spread open. Wanda smiled as she watched her ride the orgasm and once she was done, Wanda gently removed her powers from her wrists, ankles, and _very_ delicately from her pussy.

Wanda pressed a kiss to Maria's forehead, the young woman smiling sleepily.

"Just rest."

Then Wanda turned to her brother with a smirk.

"I win."

"No, you don't!" Pietro replied.

Wanda gave him an angry and shocked look.

"You _know_ I did!"

"Just because you took longer doesn't mean it was a better orgasm for her," Pietro said.

"Sex isn't just orgasms," Wanda countered.

"That's the defining factor for this competition!"

"Since when?!"

"Since always!"

The Twins glared at each other for a moment.

"Fin. We'll ask the judge; Maria, who fucked you bett-."

Wanda cut off as the Twins looked over at Maria.

Fast asleep.

"We wore her out," Pietro said, Wanda nodding slightly before she moved forward and gently put the covers over Maria "So… who won?"

Wanda bit her lip as she looked down at Maria's sleeping form.

"I'm sleepy," Wanda announced "I'd like to join Maria."

"Yes… Me too."

Both of the Twins stripped down so they were naked like Maria and climbed under the covers with her; Pietro leaning to turn off the light before cuddling up to Maria.

It was quiet for a moment; just Maria's even breathing and the Twins' more sporadic breaths.

"Goodnight, Wanda."

"Goodnight, Pietro."

.

.

.

"The Twins had a competition to see who could fuck you better."

Maria smirked as Sam groaned.

"Why can't I have your life?" Sam demanded, making Maria laugh.

"Afterwards they started arguing about who did better so I pretended to be asleep; then they stopped and made up."

"Wait, so who won?"

Maria gave Sam a small smirk.

"I did."

.

.

.

 **A/N**

 **peoplers: Soon ;)**


	17. Peter and Naomi: Babysitter AU

"Alright, Lorna's bedtime is at eight, there's money for pizza on the counter, and I'll be back by midnight. Do you need anything else?"

"Nope, this is great," Naomi promised the frenzied looking single-mother.

"Thank you again, Naomi; you're a lifesaver," Magda said as she headed towards the door "Oh, and if my son comes home and starts to give you _any_ trouble, feel free to call me."

"It'll be fine, Ms. Maximoff," Naomi reassured, Magda giving her a weak smile.

"That's what the others said."

.

When Magda had gotten a promotion, it had included working Friday nights. At first she'd thought she could just leave her seventeen year old son to watch his sister, but that had quickly ended in disaster. So, she'd decided to hire a babysitter for Lorna.

Eight, to be exact.

She'd hired eight different babysitters.

The age ranged from twelve to sixty and every single one had ended in the babysitter in tears; they had all ran out of the house vowing to never watch her children again. Hell, the sixty year old said that her son was an unnatural demon (Magda didn't mourn the loss of her).

Every time she'd yell at her son and every time he'd brush it off and return to torturing his sister's babysitters. It had been a _miracle_ finding Naomi; everybody else had heard by now and wanted nothing to do with them.

Magda just prayed that for _once_ it didn't end awfully.

.

Naomi had entertained Lorna, fed her, and put her to bed; all had gone smoothly. She, of course, knew what had gone down in this house for the other babysitters, but she wasn't scared; she knew what she was getting into and she had a plan.

Around nine o'clock, the door was slammed open and a blur entered the house.

"So, you're the new sucker?"

Naomi looked up from her spot on the couch at the silver haired teen.

"So, you're the old jackass."

He raised a platinum eyebrow; when the others first saw his abilities, none of them had been able to do much else but gape, let alone insult him.

"Can you move? You're blocking the TV," Naomi said, the young man still surprised enough to do as she asked.

Naomi returned to watching what seemed to be the beginning of a movie, the teen frowning.

"I'm Peter."

"I know."

Peter huffed slightly; was she really going to make him ask?

"What's your name?"

"Naomi."

He _supposed_ that was a nice name if it weren't for the fact she seemed awful.

"You're a real stuck up bitch, aren't you, Naomi?"

"Only on Wednesdays and Fridays."

Peter pouted; that wasn't the reaction he'd been hoping for at _all._ He'd called a girl close to her age something a lot less worse and she'd nearly burst into tears!

Peter decided he needed to up his game; maybe call her a sl-.

"There's pizza in the fridge if you want it."

Peter paused; that was kind of nice for her to tell him. Weird. Well, maybe pizza would help along his thinking process.

He began to run to get it before he ran into something at the doorway to the kitchen and fell back on his ass; clutching his head as he tried to figure out what happened.

Then, light laughter filled the room and Peter looked up to see Naomi standing over him; she reached out her arm towards the doorway and Peter saw what he'd hit. There was a thick sheet of glass at head level; how the hell-?

Suddenly, it levitated.

It moved out of the doorway before securing itself in Naomi's backpack.

Peter looked up at the blonde woman smirking at him.

"I also have a full time job as a mutant."

Holy.

Shit.

Naomi walked back over to the couch and settled back down; all was calm for a few seconds.

"I think I have a concussion."

Naomi looked over at the guy who was standing beside her with his arms crossed.

"Do _you_ have a full time job in being a baby?"

He huffed and disappeared before returning with the pizza box; going to town on the leftovers as he moped. Sure, it was exciting to meet a person like him, but damn it, he wasn't going to let her one up him.

It wasn't that creative, but it sure as hell got a reaction.

Naomi nearly shrieked as he poured freezing water on her; completely soaking her.

Peter continued to cackle even after the initial reaction was gone and she was just trembling. She frowned and Peter prepared for her to either cry or scream, maybe even both. Instead, she walked out of the room; Peter following in hopes of seeing her cry. She led him into the laundry room where, as Peter watched completely frozen, she unabashedly stripped down to her underwear and threw her clothes in the dryer.

Then she finally acknowledged Peter's stunned face.

"What?" she asked innocently, before smirking and walking out.

Peter stayed frozen as he considered what he'd just seen; a gorgeous blonde girl had just stripped down to her black lace underwear in front of him.

Then, his mind _screamed_ at him:

 _THAT GORGEOUS BLONDE GIRL IN BLACK LACE UNDERWEAR IS STILL IN YOUR HOUSE!_

Peter zoomed to the front room, where she'd returned to watching TV; not the least bit concerned by her attire. He sat down at the other end of the couch; the young man tapping his fingers on the back of the sofa as he occasionally shot looks over at her.

"You apparently also have a full time job in being a perv."

Peter jumped at Naomi's words that had been spoken without even sparing a glance towards him.

"You shouldn't make fun of someone balancing two careers," Peter replied, regaining some of his deadpanned humor.

"Hey, I've got two full time jobs too!" Naomi protested, looking over at Peter.

"What's the second one?" Peter asked, frowning as Naomi looked back to the screen.

"Being a slut."

She'd said it in such an easy way that Peter almost didn't register what she meant; the young woman not looking over at him as he gawked for a moment _._

What the hell do you say to that?!

Peter spoke before he could truly map it out.

"Are you on the job?"

Naomi finally looked over at him; flashing him a smirk and an enticing look in her blue eyes.

"I could be."

Well, _now_ what?

Peter slid down the couch so his arm was basically around Naomi's shoulders.

"Your sister is in bed, you know," Naomi said lightly.

"Lorna sleeps like the dead," Peter replied, letting his fingers gently trace her arm "So, if you _were_ on duty, what would that entail?"

"Depends on the guy," Naomi replied.

"Let's say, metaphorically, me?" Peter's voice might've raised an octave on that last part.

Naomi hummed as she thought.

"Well, I _suppose,_ if you had condoms, I would be up for getting it on," Naomi said, Peter's heart going impossibly fast " _But,_ I would have to be on top."

Peter disappeared for a second before reappearing with a box of condoms and a hopeful expression.

Naomi smirked and took the box from his hands; pushing him lightly with one hand to signal him to lay back as she opened the box and pulled one of the small wrappings out. As she did that, Peter undid his own pants and pushed them and his underwear down far enough so he could grab his cock. Naomi reached down her own underwear and gave a sound that let Peter know she was into this just as much as he was.

Peter sat up and looked at Naomi hopefully.

"Can I?"

Naomi smiled slightly before grabbing Peter's hand and leading it down her underwear; Peter swearing under his breath as he felt how wet she was.

"What, did you think you were the only one getting turned on by all of that?" Naomi replied, her smirk soon leaving as Peter pushed a finger in "Fuck…"

"That's what we're heading towards," Peter replied, Naomi sending him a look before she reached down and grasped his cock; Peter groaning as she worked him _perfectly._

After a minute of the two rubbing each other, basically, Peter found himself squeaking out.

"Naomi, stop; I don't wanna…"

Naomi smirked and stopped before pushing his hand away.

"Then I say we get straight to the best part."

Peter smile was slightly dazed as she pulled off her underwear and straddled him; this _had_ to be a dream. She opened the condom and rolled it onto him; Peter admiring his own brain's handiwork in this hallucination. And then she sunk down on him.

And no _way_ was this a dream.

Peter could never dream something this perfect.

Naomi's pussy engulfed him; the teenager making a choked sound as she gave more of a moan at the feeling of his cock inside of her. They both just sat there for a second; enjoying the amazing feeling of the other person.

Then Naomi started _moving._

Don't blame them for only lasting a minute and a half.

Peter, by some miracle, managed to last long enough for her to cum first; even though from the second she started bouncing, he wanted to blow. Naomi knew how to move perfectly to get herself off, which is what she did; rubbing her clit as she tightened around him. The feeling of her tightening as well as him being ready to cum from the very beginning made him burst almost immediately after she did.

It was quiet for a moment; both of the teens catching their breath and both of them contemplating what the _hell_ to say now.

"So, do you do this every time you babysit?" Peter asked, Naomi's lip twitching.

"Only when there's a hot older brother."

.

"Thank you, _thank you_ again."

"Of course, Magda, it was no problem."

Peter smirked from his spot in the basement, lounging on the bed as he eavesdropped on his mother's and Naomi's conversation.

"You didn't have _any_ trouble?"

"None whatsoever."

Yeah, she was enough trouble on her own, Peter thought as his eyes drifted shut and he brought back memories of her riding him.

"You… You don't think you'd be willing to do this next week, do you?"

Peter's eyes flew open in surprise; the beginnings of a grin working its way onto his face.

"I'd _love_ to."

.

.

.

 **A/N**

 **I was trying to emulate a cheesy porn with this set up, if that makes it any better. Also, I wrote this at 3 am, so...**

 **I'll get a chapter out of Everybody's Looking for Something soon, but I needed to get this out.**

 **Anonymous Anon: Thank you! I'll definitely take that into consideration!**

 **Thanks for Reading/Reviewing!**


	18. Maxiria: Lap Dance

The Twins were _drunk._

Maria laughed slightly as she watched Pietro (drunk off Asgardian mead) nearly fall over his own feet; honestly, the youngest Avenger kind of enjoyed being the only sober one at the party. It was _hilarious_ to watch her teammates this wasted, especially since they were all dressed in costumes.

Maria tried to hold in her laughter as she watched Steve (also the mead) and Sam (just tequila), both dressed as Magic Mike dancers, sloppily sing along to Lady Marmalade.

" _Maria!"_

Wanda sat down next to Maria on the couch tucked away in the corner; the woman settling down far closer then she would if she was sober and grinning at Maria.

"How're you?"

Maria could've laughed at how near incomprehensible that sentence was; Wanda slurred her words bad enough when she was drunk and it didn't help that her accent became thicker. Maria was fairly certain that if it weren't for the fact she was her soulmate, she wouldn't have been able to understand her.

"I'm good; you're smashed," Maria said, Wanda laughing slightly and nodding in agreement.

"I want another drink," she said before looking around for someone to serve her.

"Wanda, Honey, the bartender left a while ago. And I think you've had enough," Maria replied, Wanda pouting slightly.

"But, I want tequila now."

"I know, Baby, but how many shots of vodka did you have?"

"Two… Or six," Wanda giggled.

"Okay, you shouldn't be drinking anymore," Maria said "Actually, I'm gonna get you some water."

Maria moved to stand so she could get her drunk soulmate some water, but said soulmate grabbed her and pulled her back down onto the couch.

"I-I need to tell you something," Wanda said.

"Okay, what?"

"I don't know why I was so-so-so reluc-reluc-."

"Reluctant?"

"Yes, that; re-luc-tant to wearing this costume. I look amazing."

Maria had to agree with her on that one; she'd had to _work_ on Wanda to wear the costume she was wearing now, but, _damn,_ it'd been worth it.

Maria had had the idea that for Halloween, the triad could go as the superheroes that were like them; Pietro was the Flash, she was Wonder Woman, and Wanda…

Wanda hadn't been pleased with the Zatanna costume Maria suggested.

At first, she'd outright said no; there was _no_ way she was wearing that.

 _"Maria, I'll wear whatever you like in private, but not for anyone else to see."_

Then, over time, Maria slowly wore her down until she finally agreed.

Even once she'd said yes and it was Halloween, she was still quite unenthusiastic about going out in it.

 _"I'm practically falling out of this!"_

But, once Wanda had let her into the bathroom to see, her feelings about the costume took a 180 at her soulmate's reaction.

 _"Goddamn."_

After Maria's initial response, she helped Wanda adjust the costume into something that she felt a bit more comfortable in; even lending her black booty shorts, which were more covering than the leotard.

But, drunk Wanda seemed to dislike those shorts, and she'd discarded them along with her black pumps and top hat; leaving her in the high leotard bottoms attached to a white bodice, a black jacket, and fishnets.

"I didn't want to tell you earlier that I liked the way I looked because I was embarrassed," Wanda admitted, Maria smiling.

"That's okay; I think you look sexy."

"So do the others."

Maria raised an eyebrow.

"They tell you that?"

"Nope," Wanda said, popping the p "They're all drunk, so they forget."

"Forget what?" Maria asked, still amused.

"I can read minds."

And that's when Maria started to feel a bit suspicious.

"Yeah?" she asked, her brow furrowing.

"Two of them-," Wanda stopped to giggle "Two of them are imagining fucking me _right now_."

Maria's eyes widened as she straightened up.

"Which two?!" she demanded, ready to go punch them in the face.

"No, no, no, don't get mad at them," Wanda said, running her fingers through her soulmate's hair "They're very drunk. Besides, all of them thought about it at some point tonight."

"Jesus, Wanda," Maria said, feeling herself getting angrier and angrier "Did my Dad?"

"He thought I was hot, but then he felt weird about it; maybe he did once he left, I don't know," Wanda said with a shrug before her lips formed a small o of surprise "Someone's thinking about me sucking them off now."

"Okay, seriously, who?" Maria asked, dead serious.

"No. You'll just attack them; I didn't attack the people thinking about you," Wanda said before making a face that let Maria know she didn't mean to let that one slip.

"That one you have to tell me," Maria said, Wanda sighing "How many?"

"Only two tonight; they only really start thinking about this when they're drunk, and my costume catches more eyes than yours."

"Okay, which two?"

Wanda shifted nervously.

"Maybe… Natasha, but only for a moment."

"What was she thinking?" Maria demanded.

"Just you topless, nothing that bad," Wanda said.

"And the other person?"

"… Pietro."

Maria gave her a soulmate a look.

"At any given moment, I could say Pietro was thinking about screwing me, and more often than not I'd be right; who was it really?"

"He's never been this drunk before; he won't even remember any of this tomorrow," Wanda said, Maria going slightly slack jawed.

" _Steve?"_

Wanda nodded as Maria huffed slightly.

"Well, what was he imagining?"

Once again, Wanda shifted uncomfortably.

"First he was thinking about how pretty you'd look giving him a blowjob, which is true, and then he started thinking about fucking you while you laid on your back, and then bent over the bed. After that he switched to me; he thinks I look better bent over objects then you do." Wanda then tilted her head like she was listening to something "Now he's thinking about giving Thor a blowjob, so you shouldn't feel that weird about it."

Maria sat back and ingested what Wanda had just told her.

"I didn't make things weird, did I?" Wanda asked, sounding like she felt bad.

"Honestly, I feel weirder about them fantasizing about you," Maria replied "Maybe I shouldn't have convinced you to wear that."

Wanda pouted slightly.

"I knew I shouldn't tell you; you shouldn't feel embarrassed, they should." Then Wanda grinned "Besides, at the end of the night, we'll be having sex with each other; none of them."

"Wanda, I'm not having sex with you when you are _this_ wasted," Maria replied, feeling slightly better though.

Again, Wanda pouted, but this time it disappeared quickly.

"I know how to cheer you up."

Wanda stood up and teetered for a moment, before she ran over to where the music was currently playing Achy Breaky Heart.

Now that Maria was looking for it, she could see the eyes that trailed after her soulmate; most of them focused on her ass, although some people were at an angle that they could look at her breasts.

Maria shifted uncomfortably before she laughed slightly.

"Beyoncé cheers me up?" Maria asked, amused as Wanda returned.

"That's for me, not you."

Before Maria could ask what that meant, Wanda made it abundantly clear.

She straddled her.

"Wanda, Wanda," Maria said, her voice slightly higher as her soulmate ground down the slightest bit "As much as I'm into this, which is a _lot,_ you are very drunk and _everybody_ can see us."

"I've wanted to do this forever; I was just too embarrassed. And everybody's drunk too! They won't remember this, and if they do, then they'll know that when I'm drunk, all I want is you. And I'd never give them a kiss, let alone let them fuck me in the ass."

"Who's thinking that one?!"

Instead of answering, Wanda moved and gave her a hopeful look; Maria gulping hard as Wanda grinded on her.

"O-Okay."

Wanda grinned and began to grind down on Maria with a bit more purpose; leaning forward until Maria's back was resting against the back of the couch.

Maria bit her lip as she became acutely aware of how close Wanda's breasts were to her; using all her willpower to not just bury her face in them like she wanted to.

Wanda moved so her lips were next to Maria's ear.

"They're pretending to not be watching," she whispered before gently nipping her ears and making Maria squeak softly.

"What're they thinking?" Maria asked softly.

"How hot it would be to fuck us both."

Wanda suddenly turned around and grinded her ass against Maria; the younger woman putting her hand's on Wanda's hips and leaning forward to whisper in her ear.

"What about the guy who'll get to?"

Wanda laughed softly before pushing back against Maria; reaching down and pulling the younger woman's hand up until it was on her breast. Maria granted her wish and squeezed, making Wanda squeak slightly.

"He's thinking about how to convince you to give one of these to him."

Maria giggled softly before noticing Wanda's bemused expression.

"What?"

"You'd think being married would keep him from being that graphic."

Maria gave a soft laugh as Wanda grinded down again.

 _"Really?_ Oh, god, I'm gonna have to talk to his family eventually."

"Tell them that their dad likes to imagine us making out with his cum in our mouths."

"Wanda!" Maria said, still very amused as she gently slapped Wanda's ass; the older woman giggling.

"I'm not making it up," Wanda said, flipping around to face her "Natasha wants to spank me now."

"That would be hot," Maria allowed.

"It'd be hotter if it was you. And I have a higher pain tolerance than she's thinking," Wanda said, blatantly pressing her breasts to Maria's face "Sam wants to fuck these."

"I've gotta question."

"Sure."

"Has Vision thought any of this?"

Wanda grimaced which made Maria giggle.

"Oh no," she whispered.

"It's not that. His make me uncomfortable. The others, it's mindless fucking; Vision's are… romantic."

"Me or you?"

"Me," Wanda replied.

"Well, I'll be sure to dirtily make out with you in front of him more often," Maria offered, Wanda giggling slightly.

"Thor's thinking about how much his dick would spread you open."

"How big is he?" Maria asked.

"That's one thing that is true; he's like a tree trunk."

Maria giggled at that, making Wanda laugh as well.

"Clint's quite the dirty old man," Wanda said as Maria grabbed her ass "He's old enough to be our father."

"I take it he's not imagining treating us like his children?"

"Well, he certainly likes it when we call him Daddy."

"What else?" Maria asked, Wanda raising an eyebrow.

"I think you're getting turned on by this."

Maria blushed.

"A little."

"Well, I want to keep my Lover happy; Clint wants us to give him a blowjob at the same time."

"Yeah?"

"Steve's imagining us lying next to each other and with our asses up in the air; he's fucking you right now, but I'm begging for him to fuck me. 'Please, Steve, I need your cock inside of me.'"

 _"Fuck."_

"And Rhodes…"

"Rhodey as in guy who's known me since birth?'

"He's imagining us on our knees with our mouths open and tongues out and _covered_ in cum."

"Let's go back to our room."

Wanda grinned.

"Let's."

.

"Mornin'."

Everyone grumbled a good morning as Maria poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Maria?"

"Yeah, Sam?" Maria asked.

"Last night… Did Wanda give you a lap dance? Am I remembering that correctly?"

"Yep."

"Why did you think it was okay for her to do that while we were all in the room?" Steve asked, Maria raising an eyebrow.

"Why did you think it was okay to fantasize about fucking my soulmate?"

.

.

.

 **A/N**

 **Yeah, sooo.**

 **Part of me thinks this is kind of ooc, but another part of me thinks that all of the Avengers have had these fantasies about each other; how could they not when they're living with the hottest people on the planet?**

 **Anyway**

 **. , I'll get on it ;)**

 **Thanks for Reading/Reviewing!**


	19. American Horror Story: Freak Show AU

It was a two story house that stood proudly; boasting of a rich history and of equally proud and rich owners. The paint was an impeccable white without any discoloration or peeling in sight and the windows were always spotless without a single scratch. The lawn was a gorgeous green with perfectly shaped shrubs lining the walk to the door; a black door with a shiny gold knob that was quite intimidating when you went to knock.

It truly was a perfect house fit for a perfect family.

Jimmy hardly noticed the house he was entering; the young man far too focused on the swing of the girl's skirt who was leading him inside.

She paused for a moment and stuck her head in the back door; calling out into the beautiful house.

"Anyone home?!"

After a moment, she turned and grinned at him; grabbing his mitten covered hand and pulling him inside. Once again, he hardly got a chance to take in his surroundings; only able to focus on her blonde curls bobbing up and down as she pulled him quickly up the stairs and into her room. She shut the door and locked it behind them; giving Jimmy a flirtatious smile.

She truly fit the house she lived in; her blonde hair was curled and pinned to perfection while her porcelain skin had not a single blemish. Her pink lips were often pulled into a charming smile and even _more_ often were smirking in a teasing manner. Her blue eyes were big and beautiful, but also had a tendency to contain mischief that put her family on alert. He dress was made of the best materials and was perfectly ironed so it lay just right on her; accentuating her just as beautiful body.

The only thing that didn't seem to fit the perfect house was her attitude.

"Here," she said, stepping forward and snatching the cap off his head "Let me take that."

Jimmy smiled down at her and watched her hips sway as she placed the hat down on her desk. As she began walking over to her bed, Jimmy reached out and grabbed her ass; he could hardly get a good feel through her dress and his mittens, but he was satisfied with the squeak she gave when he did it.

He watched as she sat down on the edge of her bed and removed the white gloves she was wearing; revealing her delicate hands with pretty, long fingers that made Jimmy swallow hard.

"Aren't you going to join me?" She asked, batting her eyelashes at him before breaking into a less than innocent grin.

"'Course, Doll," Jimmy said, striding over to the bed and sitting beside her.

She was not a girl with many reservations; she leaned forward and boldly kissed him. Jimmy didn't mind, of course; not in the _slightest._ He kissed back and rested one of his mitten-clad hands on her thigh.

"You gonna take care of me, Sugar?" She asked, having pulled away slightly, but her lips almost touching his.

"Oh, Baby; you have no idea."

She gave a squeal of surprise as he pushed her backwards onto the pillows; Jimmy reaching out to spread her legs wider and attempting to move the mass of white tulle that was her petticoat out of the way.

"Take off those stupid mittens."

Jimmy swallowed hard; he knew she knew, but she hadn't seen yet. To his knowledge, she'd never been to the show and they'd met in a diner were he'd had his mittens securely on.

He sighed before removing them and revealing his hands; not moving as the room was silent for a moment.

"You want applause or something?" She asked, a small, amused smile gracing her features.

"I…" Jimmy started, the pretty blonde laying there rolling her eyes.

"Jesus, here; I'll kick start this."

She reached down under her skirt and removed her underwear; chucking it right at Jimmy's head.

Once the shock had passed, the young man smiled and moved so he was better positioned between her legs.

"You're a little tart, aren't ya?"

She giggled slightly.

"I have a man I only met an hour ago between my legs; I have no delusions about myself."

"Alright, Doll, let me take care of ya."

She smiled teasingly at him and while it was a lovely smile, Jimmy couldn't help but feel a bit pleased when it disappeared and was replaced with one of surprised pleasure. Jimmy watched the change in expression with an intense glee as he inserted a part of his hand inside of her; her mouth dropping into a slack jawed expression as she felt the size of the thing entering her.

 _"Fuck."_

Jimmy smiled in accomplishment; there was something nice about watching a perfect kind of girl like her get pleasure from something most people were disgusted by.

He slowly pulled out until only the tips of his conjoined fingers were inside of her and then pushing them back in; her body accepting him easily and making her give a soft sigh.

"How're you doing, Doll?" He asked, smiling slightly as she whimpered as he pushed in as far as he could.

"Fuck, Jimmy; _fuck."_

He chuckled softly; for such a perfect, pretty girl, she sure did have a filthy mouth.

"Okay, Doll," he said, his voice almost comforting as he sped the part of his hand inside of her slightly; her blonde curls starting to stick to her forehead as she gave soft sighs of pleasure.

She gave a true moan when he pushed them all the way inside of her and rubbed her clit with his thumb.

"You are _killing_ me here, Darling," she said, her eyes screwed shut tight.

"You want it faster?" Jimmy teased, making her give him a look that implied she was thinking about kicking him "Alright, Baby."

 _"Oh!"_

Jimmy moved his fingers fast now; watching with amusement as she gripped at the sheets under her fingers. He grazed her clit with his thumb every thrust and made her squeak each time.

Finally, he took pity on her and sped his fingers and used his other hand to rub her clit; grinning as she writhed on his fingers and then tightened around him. She gave a loud cry as she reached her peak and Jimmy continued to fuck her with his conjoined fingers until she relaxed; the young man gently pulling out of her and wondering what would come next.

He suspected she'd kick him out now; she'd be embarrassed for having invited a freak into her perfect home and her perfect bed. Invited a freak into her perfect body.

She took a few deep breaths before sitting up and pushing him so he was leaning against the footboard of the bed; Jimmy's eyes widening slightly as she began to unbuckle his belt.

"I don't have something as amazing as you, but I think you're gonna enjoy it just as much."

Jimmy gave a small sound as she pulled his dick out; the young woman smiling slightly as she stroked a few times before lowering her head and brazenly taking him in her mouth.

Jimmy grunted out of both pleasure from the feeling of her warm mouth around his cock and out of surprise that she did this without a word.

Jimmy gave another grunt as she took him entirely into her mouth; Jimmy able to feel his cock hit the back of her throat.

He looked down at her and simply found her looking up at him; not a hint of discomfort in her pretty blue eyes.

It dawned on Jimmy that _this_ was what she meant.

He gave a thrust into her mouth and when she didn't protest, he placed his hand on the back of her head and, well, went to town.

She didn't object at all as he thrust into her mouth the way he would into a pussy; she just ran her tongue over him as best she could as he did.

With the way she was letting him fuck her face any way he pleased, it didn't take long for him to come down her throat. Jimmy grunting loudly as he finally spilled; watching her swallow it all down with a smile.

He let her sit up now; the young woman falling back onto her pillows and taking a deep breath.

It was quiet for a minute; Jimmy wondering if _now_ was the time she'd kick him out.

"Do you even know my name?"

Jimmy snorted before shaking his head; the blonde girl breaking into semi-hysterical giggles.

"Well, Dollface, what's your name?" Jimmy asked, the young woman managing to quell her laughter to answer.

"Gertrude Naomi Parker," she said "Please don't call me by my first name; I _hate_ Gertrude."

"Alright, Miss Parker."

Naomi burst into giggles again.

.

Jimmy watched her face worriedly; a nice girl like her probably expected more.

Her floral dress fanned out prettily onto the blanket he'd set out; the young woman seemingly perfectly content with munching on a sandwich he'd prepared.

He could've taken her out for dinner at a restaurant; he could've found the money for it. But, he didn't want to have to deal with the dirty looks that would've been thrown at him when they saw him with her.

"What're you thinking about so deeply, Jimmy?" She asked, tilting her head at him.

"How pretty you are, Miss Parker."

.

"I'll get 'em properly when I go home."

Jimmy shrugged dejectedly, making the young woman walking beside him sigh. Usually, they walked this way when they'd just finished a nice date and didn't want to part just yet. But, today was soured by awful words thrown at Jimmy.

"Ignore what they said; they're full of shit," she tried again.

"I think your brothers were right," Jimmy said, her eyes widening.

"Jimmy, wh-?"

"You could go find some normal fella; one that could give you everything you'd ever want. Hell, just a man who can hold your hand."

"No man can give me everything I want," she said, her voice terse "Because you are number one on that list."

It was quiet for a moment.

"And I can hold your hand," she murmured, enclosing her dainty hand around all of his hand.

It was quiet again before Jimmy gently squeezed her hand and smiled over at her.

"What soft hands you have, Miss Parker."

"The better to give you handjobs with, Jimmy."

"Miss Parker!"

.

Jimmy tapped his foot anxiously; what if something had happened and she'd been caught? What if she'd been caught and he never got to see her again; the woman he loved locked away from him forever.

Soon, his fear were assuaged by the sight of a young woman climbing down the side of the house; a suitcase in one hand.

Finally, she hopped down to the ground and headed over to where Jimmy was sitting on his motorcycle.

"This all?" Jimmy asked, taking her case and securing it to his bike.

"Yep," she said, her voice soft but obviously full of excitement.

"Climb on, Miss Parker," Jimmy said, grinning at her.

.

The motorcycle slowed at the second and last stop of the night; the young woman looking around in wonder even though she'd been here before. Jimmy supposed she was here under very new circumstances.

He took her case and threw it inside first before he returned to where she was still sitting on his bike, this time staring up at the stars.

"It's beautiful," she murmured, Jimmy smiling.

She then looked down from the stars and to him; a small smile playing on her lips.

"Take me inside, Jimmy."

He reached forward and gently scooped her up; grinning as she wrapped her arms around his neck. As he walked towards the indoors, he leaned in close to her ear.

"Welcome home, Mrs. Darling."


	20. Peter and Naomi: Blowjob

Peter whimpered softly as Naomi pushed him back onto the bed so she could kneel in between his legs and begin undoing his belt; the teenager gripping the sheets underneath him tightly as he watched her pull down his pants and boxers. As she began her work, Naomi tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear only for it to fall back into her eyes and make her huff.

Peter managed to unlatch one of his hands from the sheets and lean over to grab a hair tie that had been resting on one of the lava lamps beside his bed.

"Here," he murmured, reaching out to pull Naomi's hair together; the teen giving him a thankful smile as he secured it into a ponytail.

She gently drew a pattern on Peter's upper thigh; the young man giving a soft sound that made Naomi grin and lean to gently bite on one of them.

"You want me to suck you off?" She asked softly, a teasing smile playing on her lips.

"Yeah, Ami," Peter breathed, his eyes locked on her finger swirling around on his leg; always getting close to where the patch of silver started, but never getting any nearer to where he wanted her.

"What do you say?" Naomi asked, Peter whining slightly and letting his head fall back and hit the wall behind him.

"Please?"

"Alright, Baby," Naomi said, lying down on her stomach between Peter's legs and grinning up at him; Peter giving her a look that made her giggle.

Naomi leaned forward and gently pressed a kiss to the tip of Peter's cock; the teenage boy sighing and readjusting on the bed in a way that knocked his cock against Naomi's lips. The blonde girl gave a small breath of a laugh before she leaned down to take the head in her mouth; Peter huffing and making his pink cheeks puff out; Naomi giving him an amused look.

Naomi pulled off with a pop and Peter responded with a look that was equal parts annoyed and needy.

"Why'd you s-?"

The rest of Peter's words became strangled in his throat when Naomi licked a stripe down the shaft; Naomi not even giving him a moment to recover before she took his entire cock in her mouth. Naomi hummed softly which made Peter give a keening sound before he reached out to grab Naomi's ponytail; he quickly pulled his hand away, though, when he realized she probably wouldn't like that. Naomi looked up at him with a dirty look and grabbed his hand and guided it back to the base of her ponytail; Peter giving her a twitch of a smile as she began to bob her head up and down on his cock.

Damn, she was pretty like this; Naomi was gorgeous all the time, but something about when she was doing this for him was something else. Maybe it was because he knew that going down on someone wasn't that fun; when he did it for her, it wasn't the act of it that he enjoyed, it was the reactions she would give that he like. It always made him feel jittery to know he was making her feel good. So, when she did it for him, it meant she liked it when he felt good, which made his chest feel all warm and shit.

 _"Fuck."_

He was pretty sure if he ever let it slip that thinking about how Naomi wanted to make him happy made him cum, he'd never live it down.

Peter's head hit the wall behind him; the young man groaning as Naomi happily took all of his cum despite the way he was tugging at her hair. After a few more moments, Peter released the sheets that had bundled under his tight grip and let go of Naomi's ponytail; the young woman sitting up on her knees and giving Peter a funny smile that the silver haired mutant didn't really register.

"You're amazing, you're perfect, you're… you're…" Peter took a deep breath and gave Naomi a dazed smile "I love you."

Naomi smiled that funny smile again before leaning in nearer to her boyfriend; Peter cupping her cheek and moving closer in expectation of the kiss he was about to receive.

But that kiss never came.

 _Instead,_ Naomi spit onto his face; Peter realizing she had _not_ swallowed as he'd previously thought.

 _"DUDE! WHAT THE FUCK?!"_

Naomi fell backwards onto the bed; laughing hysterically as Peter raced to the bathroom to wipe off the cum. The teen snagging the face wash from the upstairs before he scrubbed his face; by the time he'd returned, Naomi was still uproarious.

"The-The look on your face!" She said between laughing fits; Peter glaring down at her.

"I take it all back; you're awful and the worst."

"And you h-hate me?" Naomi guessed, _still_ giggling.

Peter huffed one of the strands of silver hair out of his face; glaring down at his girlfriend.

"No, I still love you, you _asshole."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **A/N**

 **Not Valentines Day, but you know.**

 **Anonymous: I probably won't be doing that; I love Natasha, but I have a lot on my plate right now. Maybe one day whenever everything calms down. I'm glad you enjoy my writing, though!**

 **Thanks for Reading/Reviewing!**


End file.
